Prologue to Kitty-Bitch
by Scarlotte O'Hara
Summary: Prologue to Kitty-Bitch featuring Renji and Starrk. It's the middle of the Winter War and Renji is sent to karakura town where he fights the Primera. As the two men soon discover all's fair in love and war and saying goodbye truly is the hardest thing to do. RenxStarrk, StarrkxRen innuendo's to IchixGrimm
1. Chapter 1

**This is the prologue to kitty-bitch which is a Ichi/Grimm this is pertaining to Renji and Starrk's involvement and answers a few questions that come up in kitty. You can read this before or after and both stories can be read independently of each other as well=)**

**as always i write to music and sometimes find songs that i feel go with a chapter, i do tend to post them=)**

**i love feedback and reviews so indulge me! MUAH**

It was a long and dark December

From the rooftops I remember

There was snow, white snow

Clearly I remember

From the windows they were watching

While we froze down below

When the future's architectured

By a carnival of idiots on show

You'd better lie low

Priests clutched onto bibles

Hollowed out to fit their rifles

And a cross held aloft

Bury me in armour

When I'm dead and hit the ground

A love back home, it unfolds

And if you love me, won't you let me know?

I don't want to be a soldier

Who the captain of some sinking ship

Would stow, far below.

So if you love me, why d'you let me go?

I took my love down to violet hill

There we sat in snow

Said if you love me, won't you let me know?

If you love me, won't you let me know?

Coldplay-Violet Hill

Renji sat on the roof of his quarters, studying the moonlight dancing across the grass, his crimson hair becoming ruffled by the slight breeze. Sighing he turned his head to study the sleeping Seireitei, most of the lights were out in the houses, he could see some twinkling here and there, and a few local bars that were still open; no doubt where his friends were. Tomorrow he would be heading to the living world, he had wanted to go with Rukia, Ichigo, Chad and Uryu to assist in Orihime's rescue but his captain Byakuya had threatened him severely if he went. His mouth slowly turned upward, it hadn't taken him long to put two and two together at that time.

_"Captain I would like to ask permission-"_

_"No Renji, I will not allow it" the dark haired noble had said crisply. Renji was stunned he hadn't expected to be denied, his captain had grown rather fond of the ryoka over the time period they had come to know the small group, though the proud noble would never admit it.  
_

_"But…why?" He had asked stupefied_

_"Because I too am going on a mission with Kenpachi, and only one of us needs to be there while the other can support the Gotei 13 in another realm." Renji didn't understand for a moment then slowly comprehension washed over him._

_"Captain" he murmured "you are breaking the rules to go to-"_

_"Renji!" The noble reprimanded sharply, "I have a mission as do you. I expect you to be ready to go to the living world tomorrow."_

He was relieved Byakuya and Kenpachi were going to Hueco Mundo to assist the group; he still wished he could be there but he knew his captain was right, if Aizen was coming to the living world they could not spare manpower. It made sense as that would be where the brunt of the battle would take place. Yamamoto had transferred Karakura town to a section of soul society and had it replaced with a fake town enclosed by 4 pillars that held it in place. The four people chosen to guard the pillars were his friends Ikkaku, Yumichika, Shuuhei and Izuru, all strong fighters in their own right. He ran his hand through his hair he was worried about his friends that would be guarding those pillars making sure they were not destroyed because if they were then the real town would come back and many innocent people would lose their lives. He let out a soft sigh, he simply hoped his friends didn't lose theirs. Leaning back onto the roof he gazed up at the stars wondering if this would be the last time he saw this sight, he was so engrossed in thought he didn't hear the soft footsteps of his friend as he landed beside him.

"Renji" he said softly not wanting to startle the man. Renji turned and smiled slightly

"Hey Shuu, couldn't sleep either?" The brunette shook his head, his shaggy hair rustling.

"No, it's a lot to take in; I'm surprised anyone can sleep. Ikkaku and Yumichika drank themselves to sleep, I ran into them earlier when I was walking and they reeked of sake. Yumichika declaring that this whole thing was unbeautiful" Shuuhei punctuated the statement with an eye roll.

Renji and Shuuhei had been friends for some time now. As a new student Renji had saved Shuuhei's life when what was supposed to be a practice drill with Hollows turned into the real deal. He, Momo and Izuru had stepped in between the Hollow and Shuuhei just in time to stop it from the killing blow. Their senpai had been shocked but impressed and all had gotten away with their lives. Out of the three students Shuuhei had the most in common with Renji and took him under his wing, training him in their down time and he had no doubt the intense training he endured with his raven haired friend had helped him achieve bankai in record time much to their surprise. He owed Shuuhei quite a bit and was just as nervous that he would be guarding one of the pillars and possibly having to fight his former captain Tousen, he knew that was not a fight his friend was looking forward to but more one that he had resigned himself to.

"Hey Shuu?"

Slate grey eyes turned to face him, "yea?"

"Be safe tomorrow ok, I want to make sure we have the chance to train more" he said with as much lightheartedness as he could muster. His friend shot him a sideways half smile before disappearing into the night echoing the same sentiment.

Renji let his eyes shut as he relaxed his head onto his hands, as his mind whirled about the events the next day would bring he found himself being lulled to sleep by the sounds of night. With only a few hours before sunrise the man surrendered himself and fell into blackness.

Renji awoke with a start, his body sore and stiff from being on the roof all night he looked to see what had so roughly and rudely awakened him. He was blinded by the sun and saw a shiny head with a giant grin on the owner's face. Damn Ikkaku was quite literally poking him with a stick.

"Move baldy, the sunshine's reflection on your head is blinding me" he grumbled. He heard Yumichika giggle; those two were inseparable ever since they had been a street fighting duo in the Rukongai. Yumichika had never been involved in the fights but he had supported Ikkaku as he made a living for them, Renji had his sneaking suspicions that the two were involved as more than friends but kept those to himself; if they were everyone would know when they were ready to tell. Groaning and rolling over to escape the glare from Ikkaku's shiny head he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"What do you two want anyways? We don't leave till later?" He grunted looking up at his two friends.

"Yea yea" Ikkaku waved his hand dismissively "I wanted to warm up, you in?"

Yumichika smiled "what the barbarian means is he wants to work off some steam before going into the real battle, just lightly nothing too hard." Renji grinned this sounded right up his alley.

Ikkaku was a fierce opponent; the man had bankai but because he wanted to serve and die under Kenpachi Renji had sworn to keep it secret. However that damn stick of his was enough to be scared of, and the way Ikkaku grinned manically during his fight was a bit unnerving to say the least. Renji swung his sword as Ikkaku swung his spear and to the passerby it looked as though the two had engaged in some sort of beautifully violent dance. Yumichika sighed, obviously finding the beauty in the scene as Ikkaku leapt into the air his head shining in the sun, lithe body poised to strike with a downward blow of his spear hozukimaru, glinting deadly in the sun, Renji beautifully fluid in his movement with zabimaru moved as though the sword were a part of his own arm blocking Ikkaku's assault. The two continued this until sweat drenched them both and smiling the sat under a tree Ikkaku uncorking a bottle of sake to share with his friend. Gulping greedily from the bottle he turned to face his red headed friend.

"Ya ready for tomorrow?"

Renji shook his head "I'm not sure man, this is going to be rough we may not come back."

"I got no intent to die" he grinned wider "I'm going to give em' hell ya know. They got me guarding one of the pillars!" Renji thought he saw the man preening slightly.

"Yea, you, Yumi, Shuu and Izuru. That's important shit right there" he paused to take a swig of sake "I gotta get into the fight, I hope I get someone who will put up a decent fight" he grinned wolfishly at his friend. Ikkaku laughed smacking his back.

"Hell yea I hope so too, I feel for Shuuhei and Izuru though having to face the captains they admired so much" Ikkaku's tone suddenly grew serious. "The mental strain for that, well they are strong but that's got to be a mindfuck." Renji nodded in agreement, still the men had persevered, they all had after losing three captains. He had never liked Gin much the other two he had respected. Determined to change the subject he looked at Ikkaku with an evil glint in his eye.

"So, you tell Yumi you love him yet? You know just in case we don't-"

"GROW HOZUKIMARU!" Well Renji thought to himself as he got to his feet smiling, readying his stance, I guess he hasn't told him. Yumichika hadn't heard, but he knew something the red headed brute had said had Ikkaku riled up as he sprang up and screamed his shikai and looked to see Renji smirking mischievously. Declaring the sight of foul play unbeautiful the slender man walked off with a slight sway to his hips to let the two barbarians fight it out.

Smirking and drenched in sweat Renji found his way back to quarters, it was only mid-morning and he hoped to catch a nap maybe before they were assembled to head into the world of the living. His session with Ikkaku had been just what he needed and now he may actually be able to rest, his nerves greatly calmed by the workout. His flame colored mane was sticking to him like a second skin, his face flushed with color and his eyes sparkled a little bit more. He shed his clothes quickly for they stunk of sweat laced with sake and grime; he turned the shower on to as hot as he could possibly get it. Stepping into the steaming hot water he felt his muscles unwind as he watched the water flow down the drain, he braced a hand on the wall and leaned into the stream of water letting it soak his crimson hair. He was still nervous; in fact he was downright terrified if he was honest with himself. He had recognized the potential for many deaths, and knew he would lose some friends tomorrow. No, he wasn't scared for himself death he could accept he was fearing for those he loved his friends who were going to be fighting and dying alongside him, that damn orange headed kid who with his captain and best friend Rukia was storming into Hueco Mundo to save Orihime this very instant. He pounded his fist into the wall, never had he felt so helpless, and he leaned against the wall wishing he had the answers to all his questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will work for reviews and chocolate chip cookies and possibly a Renji plushie.**

**Curious about the alluded to relationship with Renji and Ichi in kitty? Wonder no longer.**

A nap had helped clear his head if only slightly as he groaned and rolled over, all that registered was an annoying pounding on his door.

"Hey Renji, get your ass up we're gonna be late!"

"Five more minutes Shuu?" He pleaded pulling the pillow over his head.

"Renji Abarai you get up and unlock this door this instant or I'll kido it down!" Came the exasperated voice of one of his oldest friends, grinning Renji made his way to the door, opening it and giving the rave headed vice-captain a full view of Renji in his naked glory. Turning bright red Shuuhei closed his eyes.

"Abarai" his tone was biting but it was evident he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"What? You said open it this instant, not my fault I was naked" he leered at his friend. Shuuhei was too easy to pick on, sure at one point he had a crush on the man but that had quickly dissipated when he had realized it was simply a form of hero worship; if Renji was completely honest with himself he had never really met anyone who could match him with his brash personality yet fluid grace. Sure Kenpachi was strong but he was a brute there was nothing other than raw power and Renji needed more than that in a potential lover, that left Byakuya who was so emotionally detached and stuffy there was no way and Toshiro well sorry but he couldn't get it on with a kid. They only other two he would even consider Juushiro and Shunsui were busy with, well, each other. Of course there was always Ichigo, he smirked, he and the orange haired teen had their moments and damn were they good but they both knew it wasn't a relationship, to put it bluntly they were fuck buddies. Renji wasn't sure why it didn't work they cared for each other and both were strong yet graceful but he knew deep in his heart he and Ichigo could never love each other as more than friends, and both of them were ok with enjoying each other's bodies while they could. He would never forget the first night, the night where he took Ichigo's virginity.

_They had just gotten back from fighting a Menos, Renji was tired, sweaty and vibrating with energy. He sat on the rooftop of Ichigo's room with the orange headed teen that seemed wise beyond his years yet inherently innocent. Ichigo leaned his head on his shoulder and Renji had started at the contact but slowly relaxed. Something hung between them, each knowing what it was but afraid to act, the attraction had always been unspoken ever since Ichigo had beat Renji bloody trying to save Rukia. Renji gently put his arm around the teen's waist pulling him slightly closer taking comfort in his musky scent when Ichigo turned his face up to Renji's with an expectant look in his eyes. Something twisted in Renji's gut, was the kid really asking for this? He looked back, questioning._

_"Please Ren, I want it to be you." He stated softly as if he were talking about the weather and not his virginity._

_"What, why Ichigo?"_

_"I trust you, I know you'll do your best to make it gentle. And, we're friends right?"_

_"Of course we are stupid!"_

_"But I always feel this with you, and I want to…with you."_

_"Ichigo" he cautioned "you are my friend. If we do this nothing will change, I am not saying this to be cruel-"_

_"I know Renji. I'm not interested in a relationship with you, but deep down I want you physically even if we can never give each other our hearts we can give each other this. Please, I want this I know you do too." He looked at the man snuggled up to him with new eyes, true they both needed relief and cared for each other. Was it right to do if they could never love each other beyond being or friends? Or was it right to do because they were friends and loved each other as such. Without hesitating he knew the answer._

_Renji had kissed him then, gently at first then slightly harder when he felt the younger man's mouth move against his. He moaned at the sweet taste of his friends kiss and felt the younger man shudder as he wrapped his arms around him. Laying Ichigo gently on his back he trailed his kiss down his cheek lightly stopping to suckle on his earlobe for which he was awarded with a soft moan. He lightly nipped at his neck as he began to undo his robe, Ichigo tugged on his hair to force him into a sitting position._

_"Take it down" he said softly. Renji complied and undid his ponytail, the crimson hair tumbling and cascading down his body in waves, he heard Ichigo suck in his breath, tentatively he reached up and pushed Renji's robe down, his eyes widened and he boldly traced the jagged black tattoos with his fingers a mixture of awe and lust in his eyes. Renji smiled gently, when he was certain the teen had drunk in his fill of his body he moved the younger man's robes aside and continued kissing and nipping at the body beneath him. His hands on Ichigo's hips he gently scraped his teeth against a hard nipple as the teen arched his back with the contact, his hands tangled in Renji's hair he was panting with lust and need. Renji wasn't going to rush it though; he wanted it to be incredible for his friend._

_Ichigo's hips moved beneath him in impatience and Renji chuckled as he moved his lips lower and dipped his tongue into his navel, he moved his hands to Ichigo's hips as he gently stilled the man. He made his way down one hipbone and gently nudged his thighs apart, nipping at the sensitive skin there he used one hand to lightly cup Ichigo's balls as he nipped and licked at the man's inner thigh. Ichigo was gazing down at him, his eyes now more golden than brown and his cheeks stained a pretty shade of pink under Renji's ministrations. Renji rose from his position between his thighs to kiss the other man's forehead, nose and then lips reassuringly. He ghosted kisses down the taunt abdomen as he turned his attention to Ichigo's impressive erection and felt his own respond to seeing the sight of pre cum glistening on the tip. He darted his tongue out and licked the sticky substance off, Ichigo moaned at the contact and Renji smirked. He looked at his lover with half lidded swirling crimson eyes and Ichigo met his gaze, his hands tangled in Renji's hair. The older man lowered his mouth down to the hard length, slowly moving his tongue around the tip in a lazy rhythm and then taking more of him in inch by inch of the velvety flesh. He was surprised at how soft it was, and warm, everything about Ichigo's body yielded to his years of experience, he felt more pre cum leak out and was surprised at its salty tangy taste, snaking one of his hands up he placed it on Ichigo's lips asking for entrance, he cautiously took Renji's hard calloused fingers into his hands and began to suck them. Renji felt his own erection stiffen as he stifled a small moan, when his fingers were thoroughly soaked he began to gently probe the smaller man's entrance, he felt Ichigo's body stiffen and he raised himself up to cover his mouth with his own. Murmuring reassurances he pushed one finger in past the tight ring of muscles, Ichigo let out a small whimper and he was invaded for the first time, letting him get used to it Renji stilled his hand and slowly began to move his finger in a come hither motion. Ichigo wriggled uncomfortable against him and then he struck the nerve bundle he was looking for as he felt the man buck his hips, pressing into it again Ichigo moaned into his mouth. He pressed another finger in to join the first feeling the muscle stretch as he scissored his fingers slowly into the man, making sure to press against his prostate. Ichigo whined and bucked his hips toward him wanting more._

_"Ok Ichi" he breathed into his ear, "are you ready?"_

_Ichigo was panting "yes Renji, please do it."_

_Turning his head to the side and spitting a few times in his palms he slicked his length up as best he could and gently pressed the head of himself against Ichigo's tight entrance. Ichigo groaned as he felt his cock against his body and wrapped his legs around Renji waist, slowly he moved his head past the tight sphincter muscle, stilling his movement to allow his lover's body to acclimate to it. Ichigo was gazing into his eyes now, his gold ones heavy with lust as he reached for Renji's hip pulling then man deeper into him and moaning as he did so. Renji eased his way in slowly and Ichigo hissed and then moaned as he brushed against the sweet spot in his body. Slowly beginning a rhythm Renji gently moved himself in and out keeping a firm grip on Ichigo's hips and making sure to kiss and reassure the smaller man as he rocked into him, Ichigo moaned and wrapped his legs tighter around Renji's waist, his nails digging into the red heads back as with each thrust Renji hit his prostate. Renji ground his teeth it was all he could do to keep from coming, he was enveloped in this tight heat, this virgin heat he had reduced this powerful shinigami to a whimpering, writhing mess. Picking up his pace slightly he felt himself crest with pleasure and heard Ichigo cry out beneath him as he felt his release coat their stomachs and chests. Growling with pleasure he lost control and thrust hard into the man beneath him, earning a squeak of surprise from Ichigo, he nuzzled the orange heads ears and nipped at it as in a few more forceful thrusts he roared when he emptied himself into the body below him. _

_Collapsing onto Ichigo he lightly kissed the man's cheek and then met his lips as they shared a deep kiss in their post orgasm daze. He pulled out of the man and rolled to the side gently scooting so he was spooning him and threw their robes over them like a cover. Ichigo was looking at the stars and Renji noticed his back had some cuts from being on the rooftop, he bent his head to kiss them lightly._

_"Thank you Renji, that was perfect" he said softly leaning into his friend. "I knew you would be like this, I'm so glad it was you."_

_"Ichigo" he said stunned "thank you for this. It's truly a gift from you, I know we can't be more than this, but I will always love you as one of my closest friends."_

And that was how it started, and how it remained. They both sought each other out for physical comfort and remained the best of friends, both hoping one day they would find the love they each wanted. Their friends didn't think the arrangement would work at first, but it had mostly because they were open and straightforward with each other and also because of their deep friendship. Renji sincerely wished his friend would find true happiness, even if that meant their sexing days would be over. Tying his unruly mane of crimson hair up he headed out the door and into the real world well aware he may not live to see another day yet hoping against all hope that he would.

**as always I try to write and get chapters up. Please be patient this weekend my fiancee's parents will be with us tonight thru tues am so I will not be writing during this time. I appreciate your understanding=) and will be back with the next installment asap**


	3. Meeting the espada

**guess whose back? and mostly exhausted whew! thank you for loving the story and taking the time to read this!**

**thank you tderwes24 for reading, loving and encouraging me.**

**dieredpineapple can't have starrk having** competition** buhahah he already does as you will find out later. or at least in his mind he does. i am glad you loved the smut=0 MMM COOKIES haha i will always work for sweets!**

**fuusunshine as always thank you. your like my beta and my soundboard which makes you awesome**

**_Change everything you are_**

**_And everything you were_**

**_Your number has been called_**

**_Fights and battles have begun_**

**_Revenge will surely come_**

**_Your hard times are ahead_**

**_You've got to be the best_**

**_You've got to change the world_**

**_And use this chance to be heard_**

**_Your time is now_**

**_You've got to be the best_**

**_You've got to change the world_**

**_And use this chance to be heard_**

**_Your time is now._**

Stepping out of the gate with some of the most powerful shinimagi in the Gotei 13 Renji experienced an acute state of surrealism. His four closest friends immediately went to their respective pillars and he felt his heart clench at the sight of them readying themselves for battle. Izuru and Shuuhei were calm and collected, Shuuhei inspecting the pillar and figuring out a battle strategy, Izuru sitting calmly on the side of his pillar legs crossed. Ikkaku had a wild grin on his face eagerly awaiting battle and Yumichika pulled his sword out and began to inspect his reflection, some things never change after all. The shinigami he was standing with were ready, Yamamoto at the head, when they heard a rip in the sky as Aizen approached.

As he stood with the group of shinigami he watched as a gargantua opened in the sky. Aizen stepped to the edge of the gargantua and surveyed the group, Yamamoto the first one to break the tense silence

"I see we made it in time."

Aizen's eyes narrowed "made it in time? Exactly what are you referring to?" He stepped out of the gargantuan and approached "I am well aware this isn't Karakura town, but that means nothing to me."

With a sideways glance over his shoulder the defected captain commanded "Starrk, Barragan, Halibel, come." Three more gargantua's opened beneath Aizen and his stomach dropped, if he had to guess he would say Aizen had probably just called the top 3 espada to appear. Looking from one gargantua to the other Renji did not like what he saw.

The first gargantua held an older man who was short and built like a bull; he had a thick black obi around his waist accented with strands of gold and a large circular gold embellishment resting on his left hip. His uniform had a black fur collar with golden arm bands around his wrists that were also accented with black fur. His hair, mustache and eyebrows were all pure white and on top of his head rested a bone crown. Renji wondered if this was the strongest. His uniform was certainly the most intricate perhaps he was indeed the strongest, if that was the case Renji did not want to go up against him. Six other Arrancar stood behind him.

In the next a tall female appeared with three other women standing behind her. The female had a jacket that zipped up obscuring her face from the tip of her nose down, her bright green eyes taking in the scene like a hawk, her hair was cut very cropped and shaggy save for two skinny yellow ponytails that hung down. Her jacket he noticed barely covered her generous breasts and ended just beneath them, her stomach was bare and tan just like the rest of her. Her obi was black like the others and tied low beneath her belly button barely holding up her pants that had a sharp dip at the sides by her hip showing off her perfectly toned physique. Renji could recognize the raw strength in the woman and quickly deduced she also seemed to be the most intelligent and definitely did not want to battle with her, as he was frequently told intelligence was not his strong suit. She had three other female Arrancar standing behind her similar to how the older man had some standing behind him. They must be their minions or something he concluded.

Finally in the gargantuan closest to him a small girl stood by a tall shaggy haired man, the girl was in tiny white shorts accented with black as was the Arrancar style, and a vest that barely covered her breasts. Her arms were clad with long handless gloves, her green hair ended just below her chin. On her head rested a hollow mask, like a helmet that covered her left eye with a red flame like design shooting upward from her eye toward her forehead. On the right side a horn protruded from the top. She stood with a tall, broadly built man clad in a white robe with a large black obi around his waist he yawned looking less than thrilled at being here. Renji could relate, the man straightened up and looked around to reveal grey blue eyes, his wavy brown hair hit just below his chin where the bottom jaw of a hollow mask rested around his neck and he sported a goatee. His yellow hilted zanpaktou was tucked into the left side under his black obi; he wore gloves that covered his hands as he covered his mouth in yet another yawn. Renji smirked, he wanted to fight this man because surely it would be a simple battle, and all he had to do was make him tired which didn't appear to be too hard.

Aizen's voice interrupted his thoughts "If Karakura town is in soul society then I will simply kill you here and make the king's key in soul society" he declared looking down his nose at the gathered shinigami. Renji felt his throat tighten at that, they could not allow Aizen to get to soul society no matter what.

Renji watched as Yamamoto called forth his zanpaktou and surrounded the three defectors in fire. The older man sat on a throne made of bones and commanded his minions to the pillars, yes Renji thought, surely he is the strongest. He watched as his friends engaged them in fighting, Shuuhei easily defeating the blonde one with the crab claw, Izuru weighing down the flying bird one, Yumichika managed to get one just like him who kept blathering on about beauty, if possible Yumichika was glowing when he defeated the man; Ikkaku was the only one who was defeated. Renji shook his head, all because the fool wouldn't use his bankai, the pillar stayed standing only because he had someone intervene on his behalf. Once the fights at the pillars had ended it was time to go full force, as the old man on the throne had the last two of his minions bow before him and declare soon everyone would be defeated. In a flurry of flash steps and sonido the arrancar and shinigami arranged themselves. Renji moved quickly, picking a spot in the sky far from the others so as not to be disturbed or distracted while fighting. He looked up to see his opponent was the lazy looking man and small girl he had seen earlier, he smiled wider this guy was just who he wanted to fight. Soi fon was threatening one of the other arrancar and the small girl was straining against the man's hand that was holding her back calling her a bitch, he couldn't help but chuckle at how right the girl really was. The atmosphere was crazy tense and Renji felt his muscles tighten in anticipation as he knew he was being sized up.

Starrk looked at his opponent, definitely a strong shinigami that much he could tell. The man was over six feet like himself except he was well muscle and of a broader build, his blood red hair was tied in a high tail and it stuck out everywhere giving him the I just stuck my finger in an electrical socket look. He wore a bandanna around his forehead that had jagged black tattoos that wove their way down his neck and onto his chest. Starrk suddenly had the urge to trace those tattoos with has hand and to feel the hot flesh underneath them. Blinking his eyes as if to bring himself back to the task at hand he focused on the flame haired shinigami's auburn eyes, they were radiating determination, his mouth was drawn in a tight and serious line. Starrk let out a sigh, this man was no pushover, yet Starrk found himself strangely drawn to the inked red head he wanted to be close to him, but did not want to fight him, _more like fuck him_, he thought to himself as he tried to maintain control.

The fighting had begun everywhere else but yet neither arrancar in front of him had moved, was the guy truly that lazy or was he waiting for Renji to make the first move? He glanced at the girl, he certainly didn't want her to get hurt arrancar or not.

"That girl" he said startling both of the arrancar "could you send her off somewhere?"

The man cocked his head "why should I?" His voice deep and rich it shot straight to Renji's groin. _Goddamnit!_ He thought to himself, _of all fucking times to be attracted to someone and it's a damn arrancar who is trying to kill me. _He shook his head thinking about the girl again, why was he thinking like that?!

"Because" he said much calmer than he felt "I can't fight at my full power if she's here. Do you not have the same problem?"

"What the hell! What was that?!" The girl screeched, her voice he thought sounded like an angry cats having sex.

"Pipe down Lilinette" the brunette spoke again "that's fine. You don't have to fight at your full strength and I won't as well." Renji's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"The hell you mean by that?"

"This stuff" the man stated simply scratching the back of his neck "doesn't sit well with me. What say we pretend to fight each other and take it easy while the others do their thing?" Renji gaped at him, was this guy insane? Well, he smirked; at least I know he is lazy.

"Sorry buddy" he grinned ferally "I'm afraid I can't do that." The handsome man's eyes narrowed slightly and eyebrows furrowed

"You're sure?" He drew his sword "ah man" and charged at him. Renji raised his blade just in time and the two were face to face with each other, staring into each other's eyes; the man's eyes he noticed were as if the ocean had been infused into a stone of slate, behind them he could see the intelligence and even…kindness? No, he must be mistaken; their faces only inches from each other as they met in their first go. Normally this would be a touching romantic moment however the man was trying to kill him. He grunted and pushed back against the power he felt from the man. Jumping apart he swung at the man only to have him dodge at the last minute, he charged again this time making contact and hearing the squeal of metal on metal.

"You're not bad with a sword" he told his opponent.

The burette looked amused "but I really don't like using it. You're sure we can't take it easy?" He queried again, hoping the red head would cave and say yes. He had no desire to fight someone, if anything he wanted to peel the clothes off this man and savor his lean muscular body, run his fingers through that crimson hair and see his face twisted in pleasure. Fighting was definitely not on his mind when it came to this fierce, gorgeous fighter.

"No we can't."

"Good grief" he sighed thoroughly exasperated. Renji pointed to where Matsumoto and Hinamori were fighting

"Look, they're sure as hell going all out! What the hell's your problem? Why aren't we going all out over here too?!" He demanded. Starrk eyed him curiously; his opponent's blood ran hot that was for sure. His brash, unruly personality was giving him a slight headache but more than anything made him curious. The deep red eyes that studied him were intelligent and calculating, despite his exterior Starrk could tell this man was nothing short of brilliant and he found himself wondering if that brilliance translating into a brilliant lover. Shaking his head he responded

"No."

"The hell?!"

"You aren't fighting me for real, why should I fight you for real?" Renji admitted the espada had a point there.

"Fine, get ready!" He charged and the espada dodged, he continued to charge and each time the espada avoided his blade. Pulling back panting he looked below him to see Shunsui and Utitake speaking to the arrancar girl, he wasn't surprised when he saw Utitake pull out a giant box of candy, no doubt he had it stashed in his robe for Toshiro. Renji started to chuckle, then giggle and then burst out into a full blown belly laugh, Utitake glared up at him as he pointed and laughed at them.

"Did he just give Lilnette candy?" The espada asked honestly confused, Renji was laughing so hard he was crying.

"Yes" he managed between breaths "he usually gives it to Toshiro, the captain fighting the woman" he pointed toward Hallibel and Toshiro.

Starrk shrugged "he looks like a child, like Lilnette. Why would he bring candy to a battle?"

Renji roared with laughter "to kill you with sweetness?" This got even a laugh from the espada. Renji composed himself eventually and stood facing the espada once again, their blades met again in a delicate dance of metal on metal, ups and downs and dodging and striking. It was wearing Renji out but he refused to show his bankai so soon, especially since the espada had yet to release his sword.

"Are you ready to get serious?"

"I told you" the brunette said sighing "I don't want to fight you at all. I feel as though if we weren't enemies we could be friends." Renji looked at the man, startled, but before he could think he found himself agreeing.

"I do too espada, unfortunately that isn't our path. But I will tell you my name, Renji Abarai vice-captain of squad 6 under Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Then I shall do you the same favor Renji, I am Starrk Coyote, primera espada" the brunette said pulling the glove off his left hand showing his gothic 1 tattoo. Renji's eyes almost bugged out of his head. Damn the first espada he had to be shitting him, well be careful what you wish for and he had wished to fight his man.

"Primera you say?" He grinned wickedly "this will be fun!" Starrk puffed out a sigh at that and Renji could swear he saw the man's eyes roll slightly.

"If I use my bankai will you fight me for real, with your resurrection?"

Starrk shrugged "do you wish it?"

"Hell yea I do!"

"Then I will Renji" _I will do it for you_ he thought in his mind.

To be honest Starrk had no need to go into his resurrection to defeat this man, but if that was what this vibrant man wanted he would gladly do it; meanwhile his mind was working overtime in trying to figure out how to have his cake and eat it too so to speak, when it came to Renji Abarai. Grinning that he had figured it out he called Lilynette to him.

"Let's do this Lilynette" he said placing a hand on her head.

**i realized i had stopped doing my qotc stuff. BUT don't let my spazziness disturb you, it happens often.**

**this updates qotc: top 3 places you want to see before you die!**

**me-ireland, new zealand and japan**


	4. Lust and swords

**as always thanks for the reviews. i had some trouble writing this chapter but tried to make it flow the best i could some of it felt disjointed however maybe thats not apparent *i hope* **

**you guys rock, some of you have been following me since i started writing on here which i love MUAH MUAH MUAH and to all the newer readers thank you for stopping by reviews make my day so please leave one!**

_**wake up**_

_**well it's nice to meet you**_

_**do you have a name?**_

_**cause i would like to teach you.**_

_**i'm a little shocked**_

_**can i see the future**_

_**looking through your eyes?**_

_**have you learned to fly?**_

_**cause i would like to show you**_

_**it's only gonna take a little time**_

_**before we start to lose our minds**_

_**we're leaving all the haters behind**_

_**before the sun decides to hide**_

_**i know you think i'm maybe out of line**_

_**i'm scared to love what we love most**_

_**let's take some time to breathe**_

_**it's the same for you and me**_

_**when you say you'd rather bleed.**_

Renji watched as the girl closed her eyes and squinched her face up, a blast of blue coming from her body, with a crack she disappeared when she did the espada gave the command

"Kick about Los Lobos" blue energy enveloped him and shooting skyward, Renji took a step back, shit this guy was powerful. His energy was simply incredible and rivaled the strongest of the captains, he watched determined to not show his fear. As the energy cleared he took in the man's new form, over his left eye was a patch made of bone, two small chains held it in place. His jacket was all white with many buttons a fur trimmed collar and arms, the jacket hung past his knees and came to a point, and this was also trimmed with fur. In the back of the jacket were two black straps from his shoulder blades to elbows, his pants were black and fitted and Renji found himself appreciating the man's nice form, from the knees down his legs were covered in fur and his black boots peeked out just beneath. His weapon was now two pistols he held in his gloved hands, he stood and Renji tried not to gape, he was perfection, beautiful, sexy, gorgeous, oh and his enemy; right. Pulling himself together he grinned at the man, two can play at this game; he knew many a girl and guy had swooned at his bankai and it was significantly more impressive than the two little pistols his opponent held.

"You don't disappoint Starrk" he said shaking his head "and because I am a man of my word I will keep my end of the bargain. Bankai!"

Starrk sighed, not because he was bored but because he truly did not want to fight this fierce man. Renji Abarai he thought was a formidable opponent for him, not because of his strength but because of his heart. Yes, his heart was that of a true warrior, someone who wouldn't back down no matter the odds and because of this Starrk knew he was going to have to do something he wouldn't like. He raised his eyebrows as red energy glowed around Renji and shot upwards like jagged flames licking at the sky, a cloud of dust and red rolled around the man and when it cleared revealed him in mostly the same form. A mauve fur short jacket covered his upper body, his right arm fully encompassed by fur and his left stopping at the shoulder with a skull on the sleeve. A chain of red teeth held the jacket in place, and in his right hand he gripped the hilt of his zanpaktou. Starrk breathed in, a truly impressive sight a bankai, his zanpaktou had transformed into a large boney snake. The joints were flexible and moved with his arm movements the head a skull surrounded by a flaming red mane to match its owner's hair. The snake was coiled around Renji almost protectively as it raised its head and let out an unearthly screech that sent shivers down Starrks spine. He had felt the shinigami's power jump the second he said bankai and glanced down looking at the two captains watching them warily. Those two he knew had considerable strength and the white haired one clearly had a soft spot for children, he was only hoping they would go with his plan; they certainly didn't seem to want to interfere otherwise.

"Baboon King Zabimaru" his attention was drawn back to Renji. The proud man stood facing him, his unruly red ponytail whipping in the wind, eyes glinting with determination and lips drawn in a hard line. Starrk felt a clenching in his groin, this man was undeniably sexy and Starrk wanted to taste him, feel him, and tame him. He imagined the passionate flame haired man writhing underneath him in the throes of pleasure, hair soaked in sweat, lips open and panting, no begging for more.

"Whats wrong espada? You looked shocked" the man grinned widely at him. Starrk shook his head hoping his face hadn't betrayed what he was thinking.

"Not shocked shinigami, however that is quite impressive I will give you that."

"Are you finally ready to take me seriously?"

"Maybe. Let's see if you can scratch me" he said with more cockiness than he felt. He couldn't let this man see him weak; hopefully he could tire him out and easily overcome him, having to injure him less. Either way it looked as if he was in for a fight.

Renji jumped at the chance, his zanpaktou screeched toward Starrk who aimed his gun and calmly shot a cero at the bone snake, Renji jumped back calling his zanpaktou back towards him.

"So you shoot cero's" he observed studying the brunette. "Yet I have a feeling you are holding back still Starrk Coyote."

Starrk grinned lazily "I see you are an observant man, shall I go all out Renji?"

"By all means, otherwise I will be shamed." Starrk gave him a lopsided smile and as quickly as Renji saw it for a brief second numerous cero's began to shoot out of the guns similar to how a machine gun would look. Renji was barely able to dodge and took a hit in the shoulder, faltering he dropped down out of range and looked up to see the guns had stopped.

"You could have killed me had you kept shooting"

"It is not my desire to kill you shinigami. I do not want to fight as I have already said" he looked down at Renji with piercing eyes. Renji knew he spoke the truth but he also knew he had a duty as a shinigami and as much as he didn't want to fight the arrancar he had to.

"I apologize Starrk, however neither of us have a choice ne?" Starrk shook his shaggy brown head

"No, we don't but I will not injure you needlessly either Renji" the crimson eyes went wide, was the shinigami that shocked that he would fight honorably and not take advantage of a situation that would give him the upper hand, he supposed that since the fighting previous to this day had been with more of the obnoxious espada it would make sense he was expected to be the same.

"Shinigami" he whispered softly to himself "I am different and I hope you can see that" he closed his eyes briefly pulling his resolve around himself. He called forth his counterpart and Renji saw wolves surrounding the man each with a ribbon of reiatsu for a tail, he noticed the man no longer held his guns. The wolves charged at him as Renji readied himself for an attack he felt their teeth bite into him where Zabimaru had been unable to eliminate them and then his eyes widened in horror as they exploded, screaming in pain he felt his flesh light up and burn with the force of the cero's from the creatures. Renji stood bloody and panting heavily before him, wiping blood from his mouth he grinned.

"Now thats more like it" he chuckled a little. Starrk couldn't believe it he had thought that attack would take the other man out, damnnit he was stubborn yet he had expected nothing less. In a move Renji was almost upon the startled man, luckily the wolves sensed it and began to attack again. Renji however had learned from the last time and in a burst of badly fired kido wiped them out. Starrks eyes bulged and then narrowed as he quickly formed two swords of reiatsu and charged. Barreling into Renji he swung down fiercely but the snake blocked his path, snapping jaws coming at him, jumping to the side he tried again to the same result; growling in his throat he fired a cero from his hollow hole at the top of his chest and advanced on the man, his sword finally reaching it's target he cut the bones away from where they were jointed. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stood amidst the debris until he saw Renji grin wickedly as the bones shot towards him, impaling him. He looked down in shock, several pieces had lodged themselves in his chest and legs, grunting with the effort he pulled them out and stumbled was not supposed to happen, damn. He met the other man's eyes and he saw triumph, confidence and dare he say even a slight bit of concern? He straightened himself up willing his healing powers to work, he knew it would be some time before he was fully healed but he also knew he could sustain much more damage than this and full function now it was going to become a race to see who could take who out first and he had no doubt he would win this.

"I said a scratch shinigami not a bloodbath" he said as he picked a one shard from his thigh.

"My apologies espada" he said with a smirk "I was unsure of how much was needed to wound you after all, do pardon my oversight." He chuckled lightly and Starrk didn't find the sound to be unlikable. Damnnit I can't velieve I'm going soft for a shinigami!

**QOTC: favorite candy?!**

**-Kit kats or rolo's**


	5. Realization

**Thank you all for the wonderful feedback I have been getting on this story. =) I love hearing from you and reviews are always welcome, and cookies *chocolate chip***

**If you haven't please check out my other stories, and my brand spanking new one the enemy of my enemy is my lover...set after the winter war and is post apocalyptic.**

_**I know you've suffered**_  
_**But I don't want you to hide**_  
_**It's cold and loveless**_  
_**I won't let you be denied**_

_**Soothing**_  
_**I'll make you feel pure**_  
_**Trust me**_  
_**You can be sure**_

_**You trick your lovers**_  
_**That you're wicked and divine**_  
_**You may be a sinner**_  
_**But your innocence is mine**_

_**Please me**_  
_**Show me how it's done**_  
_**Tease me**_  
_**You are the one**_

_**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**_  
_**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**_  
_**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**_  
_**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**_

_I can't believe I have it bad for a shinigami! This is inappropriate! He chided himself in his mind._

_"Damn right it is Starrk!" Came the screeching voice of his other and in this instance better half. "_ _Stop your fantasizing and either beat or fuck him already, make it quick too damnnit I'm getting tired."_

_"I don't want to" he sighed inwardly "I want to spare his life Lilnette, I have a plan."_

_"A plan?" She perked up, "Starrk you sly man I never thought you'd have it this bad" he swore he heard her laughing at him._

_"Shut up Lilnette, you know you like him too."_

_She huffed "I admire him but unlike you I don't want in his pants!"_

_"Good, more for me" he said and she screeched loudly in disgust._

A squealing sound roused him from his daze as he saw the bone snake shooting towards him, quickly jumping aside he barely dodged it.

"Heh, I thought you were goin' to sleep on me espada!"

Starrk studied his fingernails "do forgive me shinigami, I find this tedious and this time of day is my favorite for napping" he looked up at the sun that was high in the sky. Yawning he lazily stretched his arms pinning the younger man with what he hoped was a slightly pathetic look.

"Renji, I am tired, will you consent to a small rest before we continue?" That had caught him off guard; Renji stared at him in disbelief before barking out a peal of laughter.

"Oh Starrk" he said chuckling "you are indeed priceless, even if you are the primera I am glad to be fighting you as it's proving to be very entertaining. The answer is no, I won't quit until one or both of us is dead." He hated saying that, but he knew what he had to do and dying wasn't on his agenda neither was killing this man.

"Then you leave me no choice, I apologize shinigami….Renji Abarai." He said the man's name softly but Renji had still heard it, he thought he even detected something akin to regret in the man's voice. No that couldn't be right, could it?

_"Would you not regret it if you cut him down Renji?" _

_"Zabimaru?!" He asked in surprise, his zanpaktou usually didn't speak to him unless to ridicule or reprimand him._

_"Are you so surprised? Your inner world is usually full of sunshine and green during a fight, instead it is cloudy and dark. Is he the cause of your unhappiness?"_

_"What? No there's no way!"_

_"Then tell me why it's miserable in here you dipshit?"_

_"Fine, I don't want him to die, I find him….intriguing."_

_"And by that do you mean you want to see him naked?"_

_Renji spluttered "no, not really. It's just…ahh…he's not like the rest, and he doesn't seem to want to kill me either."_

_"So, end this farce Renji!" His voice boomed in Renji's head. Yes, ending this would be best, there was no way he could win against the primera,not that he would admit it to anyone other than himself, which meant his only option was…death?_

_"You know better Renji, no one expects you to die; but…" _

YES Renji had it, he knew what he needed to do to ensure the fight ended but he would need help, glancing around he saw Shunsui and Utitake looking up observing, those two would be perfect and would maybe go along with it.

"Starrk" he called to the espada who looked at him through half lidded lazy eyes and there was something else there he hadn't noticed before. "I am kind of tired, and I want to speak to my friends. How about that break you wanted?" He asked nervously and scratched the back of his neck. The espada looked at him with those gorgeous blue grey eyes and he found himself flushing slightly though he would never admit that to anyone.

"Thank you for your courtesy Renji, I would enjoy a brief rest while you speak to your friends, but one favor" he paused "make sure to tell the snow haired man please no more candy for Lilenette, she is becoming ahhh unbearable so to speak." He grinned wryly at Renji who nodded his assent before heading to speak to his friends.

Starrk studied the three men, the older two were looking at Renji with their mouths open which made him wonder what exactly they were talking about. He could sense that the two older men were vastly more powerful than Renji or even himself if such a thing was possible. He was grateful that he wasn't fighting those two, as laid back as they appeared he sensed something much deeper. He looked to the brunette, his brown hair waving in the wind with a small adornment at the base of his ponytail, his pink women's kimono standing out in stark contrast, eyes hardly visible underneath his broad rimmed straw hat a small lazy smile on his face. His partner seemed more serious, he had white hair and big brown eyes, he was strong yet Starrk felt that something was slowly killing him despite his power, this one was interesting he decided, in fact the pair was interesting. Yes he could tell they were a pair only an idiot couldn't, the way their bodies angled the way they looked at each other and how protective the brunette was over his counterpart. Something they said made the red head laugh and his throaty chuckle reached Starrks ears.

_"I want to make him laugh like that" he thought to himself. _

It seemed that they had finished whatever business they had before Renji stood before him wielding only his sword, Starrk fixed him with a surprised look

"Are we not going to continue this seriously shinigami?"

He shook his head, beautiful crimson locks dancing around his sweat stained face "no, we've had our fun I want to end this, you and I, sword to sword. After all" he grinned "isn't being a good swordsman the basic technique?"

Starrk would have to concede the point "you are correct. Also" he scratched his chin "I fear my resurrection and your bankai are not lending themselves to showing our true skills against one another."

"Shall we end this in one swing primera espada, Starrk Coyote?"

"It would be best Renji Abarai vice-captain of the sixth." He responded, making sure to use the other's title to return the gesture of respect. He wasn't oblivious to the two captains watching them, and he sent Lilnette off to them. He said a silent prayer that they would cooperate with his scheme. Renji jumped back as did Starrk readying themselves for the final blow, the sun glinting off their swords, sweat dripping into their eyes as a cool breeze fluttered their robes against the clear blue cloudless sky. Starrk took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled steeling himself for what he had to do, looking to his opponent he could find no uncertaintly or hesitation in the man's stance. Rushing forward they both charged at one another, Starrk angling his sword low, Renji holding his high. When he was a hairsbreadth away from the red head Starrk saw him drop his zanpaktou and let it fall to the side, he tried to stop but it was too late as he stabbed the man through the abdomen, a wound he knew would not be fatal for he had held his sword low on purpose. His eyes went wide with shock at the shinigami's action

"Renji...Why?"

"I can't fight you Starrk, finish me off if you must" he grimaced "I can't explain other than some part of me knows not to kill you." Starrk looked into warm, smiling crimson eyes and bowed his head slightly.

"Renji, I can't kill such a beautiful spirit. It's not in my nature, please live." He eased the other man off his sword and watched as Renji's eyes registered understanding and his lips offered him a small smile. He fell then, down out of the sky and into the arms of the white haired captain who lowered him to the ground. Turning around he found himself faced with the brunette.

"My my, you didn't kill him espada?"Starrk decided that being honest with this man would be best, after all he needed his help.

"I apologize, I did not think it necessary and wanted to preserve his life."

The brunette didn't look shocked and instead smiled "yes, Renji is special, he has asked me to spare yours." Starrks eyes went wide, the shinigami had plead for his life?Why? Why would he care?

_"Are you really that stupid Starrk? Do you not recognize affection when you see it? You spared his and he wants to spare yours. At the very least it is respect for a fellow warrior if not more..." Lilnette's voice shot through his mind like a electric blast._

He looked at the man, "perhaps then shinigami you would do me a favor."

"I would consider it."

"I have no desire to fight you as I had no desire to fight Renji. However after seeing Aizen cut down my comrade Harribel, I have no reason to follow him. I cannot follow a man with no respect for those under him." The captain scratched his chin, taking it as a signal to continue Starrk did so "I wish to be freed of him. Shinigami, I...I wish to be with Renji." He all but finished in a whisper.

The captains eyes looked up, shining happiness at him. "Ah, yes we thought as much from your fight, though Renji will never admit it. Espada there is something I can do for you both, while we talk let us meet swords as otherwise it will look suspicious."

From the ground Renji watched the sky, he had asked Shunsui not to kill the man and he knew the captain would hold good to his promise, especially since Renji had promised to buy him several bottles of sake once they returned. Utitake was tending to his wounds which were extensive but not serious, even the one in his gut that hurt like hell had missed any vital organs, a move which Utitake told him, had been done on purpose. Why would the espada want to preserve his life? Did he have the same weird feelings Renji did? No, there was no way. He peered back up to where the two brunette men were clashing swords only to see Shunsui slice the espada across the chest, blood spurted in the air as the man slowly fell from the sky his eyes on Aizen the entire time. Renji made a noise in the back of his throat and tried to get up but Utitake was strong and held him down and he watched in disbelief as Shunsui positioned himself behind a building to catch the espada and cradle him like a child. He paid no mind to Renji as he walked toward his partner with the primera espada in his arms, acting like this happened everyday.

"Utitake, Renji, we are going to Urahara's."


	6. Urahara's heart

**OMG everyone i am so excited to let you know the lovely fuusunshine has done fanart for this fic. it is the new image for the story, and you can also see it by visiting my author page and clicking on the link. Please check out her deviant art page as she is very very talented.**

**If you haven't yet I am writing a new story *ideas won't leave me alone* involving a post apocalyptic world *after the winter war* where the 3 races are practically extinct and the arrancars sensing the end of their race begin to imprint on the other 2 races, which of course does nothing but breed chaos. They are also trapped in the living world on purpose. dun dun dunnnn**

**As always reviews are appreciated as are cookies, favorites and general things that make me want to hug all of you fantastic people.**

**_Regrets collect like old friends_**

**_Here to relive your darkest moments_**

**_I can see no way, I can see no way_**

**_And all of the ghouls come out to play_**

**_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_**

**_But I like to keep some things to myself_**

**_I like to keep my issues drawn_**

**_It's always darkest before the dawn_**

**_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_**

**_I can never leave the past behind_**

**_I can see no way, I can see no way_**

**_I'm always dragging that horse around_**

**_All of his questions such a mournful sound_**

**_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_**

**_So I like to keep my issues drawn_**

**_But it's always darkest before the dawn_**

**_And, I am done with my graceless heart_**

**_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_**

**_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_**

**_It's always darkest before the dawn_**

**_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_**

**_It's a fine romance but its left me so undone_**

**_It's always darkest before the dawn_**

**_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_**

**_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road_**

**_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_**

**_It's a shot in the dark and right at my throat_**

**_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_**

**_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_**

**_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me_**

**_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back so shake him off_**

Starrk came to very slowly and cautiously cracked his eyes open hoping the effeminate captain had done his part. Sighing he noticed he was in a comfortable position on a futon and winced as pain lanced through his body, touching his side gingerly he felt a wet bandage and sensed the after effects of a healing kido. Yes, the man had granted his request and for that he would be eternally grateful. He knew the captain, no captains involved had taken a huge risk and could be labeled traitors as could he and Renji both if all were not careful.

_"I have no desire to fight you as I had no desire to fight Renji. However after seeing Aizen cut down my comrade Harribel, I have no reason to follow him. I cannot follow a man with no respect for those under him." The captain scratched his chin, taking it as a signal to continue Starrk did so "I wish to be freed of him. Shinigami, I...I wish to be with Renji." He all but finished in a whisper._

_The captains eyes looked up, shining happiness at him. "Ah, yes we thought as much from your fight, though Renji will never admit it. Espada there is something I can do for you both, while we talk let us meet swords as otherwise it will look suspicious."_

_As their swords met they worked out a plan, Starrk would let the captain slice him down the chest, bloody enough to look serious, yet evading any true damage. As Starrk fell he would watch Aizen to see if he suspected anything and the good captain would catch him when he fell down at the same time sending a burst of kido into the ground so it looked as though he landed roughly. Once the captain had him he would be put to sleep so he could not know where they were going or find his way back should he indeed prove to be treacherous. Starrk didn't like that bit, but he knew they were simply protecting themselves so he acquiesced, once that was done the captains would open the senkaimon gate and take them to the real Karakura town that was within soul society, and would wait with them there until Urahara returned so that they could explain matters to him. Urahara the white haired captain had said was incredibly trustworthy, madly eccentric, had a fan fetish, and nothing short of a assured him he would be sympathetic to his cause as his own lover had defied the odds and rules to be with him. _

Groaning with movement Starrk got up slowly and made his way out the door and down the hall, he followed the voices of the two captains talking in low tones and as he rounded the corner saw Renji sitting with them listening closely, he felt his face brighten at the sight of the red headed male and smiled a smile that started out small and slowly took over his face. Renji registering his presence immediately stood and walked towards him, before he had time to speak the normally stoic man wrapped him in his strong arms and breathed in his heady scent. Leaning close to him, his head nuzzling the younger mans face he whispered to him

"Are you ok? Why did you drop your sword? Renji I was worried." He felt a low chuckle emanate out from the man's throat

"Starrk" he said sighing and relaxing in his embrace "I knew you wouldn't hurt me, and you are stronger. It makes sense that I would lose to you. I asked Shunsui to step in and not hurt you but subdue you so we could have some privacy."

"I asked him the same thing when we were fighting" Starrk stated, Renji pulled back and looked at him in shock "I guess" Starrk continued "we are more alike than we thought."

"Starrk Coyote" Renji murmured awed "what have you done to me?"

"Nothing you haven't done to me Renji Abarai" he looked into the man's gorgeous crimson eyes and saw wave after wave of emotion wash over them, placing his hand on his would be lover's cheek he slowly drew him in for a kiss. Renji was only slightly taller than Starrk and the two men's mouths met perfectly as if they were made for each other, Starrk gently took Renji's upper lip into his mouth nibbling on it carefully as he felt the younger man melt against him, still cupping his face with one hand he added his other hand as he felt Renji's arms snake around his waist. Slowly and lazily he traced his tongue along the red heads bottom lip asking permission, without hesitation it was granted and he found his way into the moist mouth of his shinigami.

Renji thought he had never felt anything so sweet, the arrancar was gentle and loving in his kiss, slowly savoring his lips with nips and nibbles, he thought the arrancar tasted of winter, of ice and snow as he granted him permission to deepen the kiss and felt his tongue entwine with his. His breath was a cool blast again Renji's heated mouth and he slowly took his time memorizing the arrancar's mouth, the way his lips felt pressed against his, his body the rock hard delicious body that was the only thing holding him to the earth as he felt as though he were spinning with the force of their lip lock. Renji knew no words needed to be said, that they were communicating in a way they both knew how as he nipped at the brunette's tongue, he felt the man smile against his mouth in response. What they both missed was the loving look Shunsui and Jushiro shared, as they once recalled when that was them.

"My my, this IS interesting" came a sugar coated voice from the door.

"Urahara!" Renji exclaimed alarmed and placed himself in front of Starrk lest the blonde man try to harm his lover.

"Calm down Renji, I realize there is an explanation for this" he said fanning himself lightly "and I can't wait to hear it, especially since Utitake and Shunsui are here, but now is not the time, why don't you tell me what you need and then we can discuss it." He snapped his fan shut and looked pointedly at the four other men in the room, a look that booked no argument.

"Perhaps it best if I explain?" Starrk looked hesitantly at the blonde man, who he sensed was quite powerful and his seemingly nonchalant attitude was frightening, as Starrk knew firsthand the more power one had the more relaxed their attitude. He, the pink kimono wearing captain, the white haired captain, Aizen, Gin and Harribel were all great examples of that. This man, he decided, was not one to be toyed with.

"Yes espada, do tell me what brings you here, and why" his voice was light but held veiled threat, he pointed his fan at Renji "are you making out with one of my favorite vice-captains?"

Starrk cleared his throat "I am Starrk Coyote, primera espada" the man's eyes widened "you have nothing to fear from me." He said quickly to dispel any negative thoughts the blonde may have had, "I do not wish to serve Aizen, before my own eyes he cut down our comrade, the trecera Harribel when he deemed she was of no more use to him. I cannot follow someone like that, and never wanted to fight the shinigami in the first place." He took a deep breath before continuing "when I was fighting Renji I realized I could not hurt him and instead felt the intense desire to protect him at all costs, even if it meant sacrificing myself. "

"When we went to deliver the finishing blow I knew he was aiming low so as to not mortally wound me" Renji cut in "I dropped my sword. That way he could look victorious and Aizen would never suspect him. I asked these two" he gestured at the two captains "to spare his life, but it turns out during their fight Starrk had a plan of his own." He smiled at the brunette, Shunsui cleared his throat.

"I believe this is where I come in, as we are here at my suggestion Urahara. I proposed a plan since obviously we had to make Aizen believe Starrk was defeated. I injured him across the side of his chest, enough to look serious but carefully placed so that it was nothing we couldn't heal. He fell down from the sky and once he was out of Aizen's view I caught him and sent a blast of kido into the ground, faking his impact with the earth." He paused taking a sip of his tea and fixing his gaze on the blonde shop keeper "after that I knocked him out with more kido and Jushiro and I opened a senkaimon gate to bring the two here as their reiatsu was still unchecked it would be easy to detect that they are indeed alive."

"We didn't know where else to go Urahara" Utitake's smooth voice said "it's obvious they want to be together and we do not want to deny them that. However we need to hide them for the time being and there is only one person who can help us do that."

Urahara had taken back to fanning himself, eyebrows raised so they were not visible under the brim of his striped hat "I see, and you thought I would be willing to help? May I ask why?"

Jushiro blushed slightly "because we know of your value in love and the belief in the barriers it can break. If our young friends here feel so strongly shouldn't we let them explore it?"

Urahara snapped his fan closed and pointed at Utitake and Shunsui "you two are deplorable playing on my heart like that!" He walked out of the room with a swirl of his coat, tramping of his clogs and a sway to his hips as he exited leaving the four men looking after him

"Oi, aren't you guys coming or do you not want help?!" He called cherrily from down the hall.

The four men shared an exasperated look and scrambled to follow the blonde shopkeeper in whose hands they had just placed everything.

**QOTC: What is one thing you would do to change the world as we know it, for the better?**

**Me- Besides making sure everyone had access to GOOD education would also make sure the basic physiological needs of food, comfort, shelter and elimination were met for all people. **


	7. Show of affection

**_as always thank you for reading, following, faving and reviewing. you guys are awesome. i love that you love the story. starrk and renji make my heart happy and i hope yours too!_**

**_check out fuusunshine's pic for this story on my author page=) MUAH_**

Urahara had provided them both gigai's and power masking devices so they would remain undetected, knowing that if anyone were to suspect them alive it would throw everything into more chaos to find Renji or Starrk fraternizing with the enemy. The wheels in his supremely clever and intelligent brain were already working with how to keep the two men together as long as possible and the next course of action. He remembered when he had first fallen in love with that damned cat she devil woman, the clan not wanting her to be with him and then he was exiled from soul society. Yet, she believed him and in time his story was proving true; she had given up everything to be with him, her position, power and for all intensive purposes her clan name. Yes, he understood that in a single moment your heart can turn your life upside down and you will never be the same. Shoo'ing the two men into the bedroom he told them to go talk while he and the two captains sat down to tea, assuring them he had put a soundproof barrier in place so there was no need to hold back, and with a snap of his fan the blonde turned on his clogged heel and left the two men standing there.

Renji let out a nervous chuckle as he looked at the stoic brunette, Starrks emotions were not as easily displayed as his and he had no way of knowing what he was thinking. Scratching the back of his neck he walked over to sit next to the other man on the futon.

"We sure have made a fine mess of things ne?" He stated, gingerly reaching out and touching the brunette's arm.

"Do you feel this is a mess?" Starrk replied very calmly, noticing the jolt of electricity he felt at the shinigami's gentle touch.

"Yes and no, we certainly are running a risk. I don't feel WE are a mess, just the situation."

"I understand" Starrk said, sounding slightly exhausted "an espada and a shinigami. It's dangerous for both of us if more people find out. Your friends are sympathetic it appears, however the quieter the better."

Renji nodded in agreement "I know they are trying to buy us time, to be together; but-"

"Return to our respective worlds is imminent?" Starrk raised a delicate eyebrow "I know this Renji and I readily accept that we are on borrowed time so why" he brought his face closer to his lovers "are we sitting here chatting when we both know what we really want to do?"

That was all it took for Renji to lose control, fisting the brunettes shaggy locks in his hand he pulled him down on top of him as he crashed their mouths together. Starrk languidly moved his lips against Renji's slowing down his fiery lover's pace, wanting to savor each moment of their interaction. He felt Renji moan into his mouth as the red heads spicy sweet scent hit his sensitive nose, pulling the slightly taller man closer Starrk let his hands wander down the expanse of the broad chest to trace around his waist and flow toward his low back finally resting on the man's perfectly sculpted rear. Pressing his hips into Renji's he felt the growing bulge in his lover's pants and lightly ground against it with his own eliciting a throaty wanton moan from the redhead spitfire. Smirking against the kiss he was rather pleased with himself until he felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through him and noticed he was being cupped and manhandled in all the right ways by the younger man.

"Two can play at this Starrk Coyote" he said huskily as he gently rubbed him through his hakama.

"Renji Abarai, you are as unpredictable in bed as you are in battle" he smiled as he saw the man's eyes light up and a blush spread over his cheeks. He reached out a calloused hand and angled Renji's face so he was looking into his eyes.

"Truly Renji you are more beautiful than anything I have ever seen. The untamed wildness about you, the raw, rough edge that protects everyone the heart holds dear." He let out a soft sigh "the determination you have in you, the honesty of your actions and words. Yet you have a gentle stillness of your very soul, as you are at peace because you only walk the path you believe in. I doubt there is another being more incredible than you; I would sacrifice my very being to be in your arms and still cannot believe you have accepted me." He kissed Renji's lips gently and pulling back saw the crimson eyes glimmering with what threatened to be tears. He didn't have time to ask if his lover was alright or what he was thinking because he was suddenly swept into an overwhelming embrace as Renji maneuvered them so that he was straddling Starrk.

Looking down into the brunette's eyes that were full of emotion Renji knew of only one way to respond, the way he always responded; with action. The words had moved him and he wanted to show the brunette that he too felt the same, he tangled the coarse brown hair in his hand loosely and pulled the man's head to the side exposing his throat. Starrk grunted in protest but was quickly silenced when Renji began to kiss and nip at his beautifully angled jaw line, trailing it to his goatee then working his way straight down, lightly licking his adam's apple before gently assaulting an earlobe. As his tongue laved and teeth nipped Renji was undoing the cumbersome clothing, finally he moved the robe aside and untied the obi, making quick work of the hakama he studied his lover amidst the pile of clothes. Starrk was magnificent and Renji greedily drank in the sight of the normally stoic man naked on the pile of black and white clothing, his eyes more hooded than normal to the point they almost looked closed as he panted softly with lust, his brown hair in slight disarray and his skin glistening with a slight sheen of perspiration. He grinned wolfishly as his eager eyes raked down his physique, his chest was not as broad as Renji's but just as muscular with the taunt pectoral and abdominal muscles standing out in contrast to his tanned skin, his arms were lithe yet all muscle as they clutched on to Renji's hips for purchase. His torso tapered slightly to his waist and right below his navel a small trail of brunette hair appeared, Renji moved off him to lightly kiss his navel and slowly follow the trail. His hands went to Starrks hipbones where he saw the wonderfully defined V leading downward to the ultimate prize, as he slowly kissed lower and lower he felt Starrk's erection brushing against him, finally he pulled back readying himself. Laying a kiss right on top of the brunette's slit he ran his tongue down the hardened length, Starrk gasped in surprise and his hands shot to Renji's hair as he desperately tried to control himself when the red head took his whole length in with one gulp.

Starrk was sure he was in heaven, or something close to it. No one had ever done this before it was always wham bam thank you ma'am or sir, depending. He had wanted to take his time but this, this was beyond what he had expected from the other man, he heard a string of moans and sighs unbidden slipping from between his lips as he felt the warmth of the other man's mouth enclose him. He buried his hands in the red silken tresses as he rolled his hips into the waiting mouth, groaning softly he was barely aware he was calling his lover's name as he felt an exquisite vibration against him and the firm press of a tongue just under the tip of his cock. No one had ever worshipped his body quite like this, he felt Renji's rough hand slid up to worry a nipple as the other one gently caressed his balls all the while the red heads eyes gazed up at his hooded ones; he could see the lust and desire shining from the crimson orbs as Renji hollowed his cheeks and sucked until he could stand it no more. Starrk wasn't one that easily lost control however the loving assault was more than he could take, giving in to his feral side he fisted the red locks and bucked his hips into the man's mouth driving his length further down Renji's throat.

Renji bore the abuse of his mouth knowing full well what was going on as Starrk raced toward completion. He pinched the nipple harder and not so gently squeezed the sac he held in his other hand, sucking harder than he previously had he swirled his tongue around the sensitive head that was dripping with pre cum. Starrk continued to buck into his mouth forcing his length down Renji's throat, and he was sure the brunette was trying to touch his stomach with his dick, he lightly hummed around it trying to drive him over the edge. It worked and with a particularly vicious thrust he felt spurts of hot liquid hit the back of his throat, trying not to gag on it he immediately swallowed the salty fluid down. Spurt after spurt Starrk emptied into his mouth and he continued to suck and swallow his seed until he was flaccid. He looked up, the brunette was a sweaty, flushed mess on the futon, grinning he knew he had accomplished what he wanted to. He got up and snaked his way up his lover's body trailing kisses along the way until he reached his mouth, Starrk readily turned toward him kissing him gently and wrapped his arms around his strong shoulders.

"Renji" his voice was quiet "arigato, no one has done that for me." Renji's eyes went wide, that explained a lot.

"No one?" He was puzzled he knew arrancars had sex but…

"We do not show affection in the manner you do, it was…nice." He said a blush coloring the bridge of his nose and Renji nuzzled him with affection.

"I'll do it again then" he said kissing the tip of the slightly bumped nose, then kissing his forehead. Starrk sighed happily turning into his lovers arms Renji chuckled "don't get comfortable Coyote, I'm not done with you yet" he murmured into the man's ear and felt a start of surprise in Starrk, he laughed as he began to pepper the brunette's neck with light kisses. Luckily for Renji Urahara was a pervert who had sex mostly any and everywhere and his lover Yourichi was not much better, those two were exhibitionists to their very core; in this case it worked out in his favor as he searched the bedside table for a bottle of oil, lube, lotion, hell anything. He was rewarded with a small unopened vial; did he put that there on purpose? He shook his head and popped the top giving his brunette Adonis gentle nips along his bicep as he coated his fingers, Starrk was watching him closely but not stopping him and as Renji began to prepare him he watched attentively for any sign of discomfort.

Starrk wasn't sure what the red head was doing but when he pulled out a bottle of lube he got the picture, or at least sort of. He had never had sex with a man but had heard from that nasty kitty Grimmjow how it was done and had unfortunately walked in on Nnoi rutting with him one time, so he had a pretty disturbing introduction to it. He knew Renji intended to do that with him and while he wanted to he was also worried, setting his jaw so the other man couldn't sense his apprehension he watched as Renji coated his fingers with the glistening substance and nipped at his bicep slowly making his way lower yet again. Starrk felt a pressure at his entrance and a warmth enter him as one of Renji's calloused digits breached his virginity, he went stiff for a moment, his lover sensing this dropped soft kisses on his inner thighs and used his free hand to cup his ass and gently massage it. He let out the breath he'd been holding and when he did felt a second finger join the first, he felt as Renji began to scissor his fingers, loosening him for no doubt what was next. It wasn't uncomfortable really just very different and unusual. His eyes went wide as he felt a jolt of pleasure go though him and his hips moved on their own accord, shocked he looked down at Renji who had a wicked look on his face and he moved his finger again and Starrk's hips rolled against his hand. Letting out a string of curses and a low moan he let his head drop back as his feral lover prepared to mount him like a bitch, something the primera never would normally allow but he was feeling things he had never felt before and right now dominance was the furthest thing from his mind. He felt Renji's fingers leave him and whined with the empty feeling he now had, he heard a small chuckle and felt a gentle press against him as he was stretched yet again by something MUCH bigger, and wiggling his hips he demanded his lover enter him. Renji refused, giving him time to grow accustomed to his size while raining down kisses on his face and nipping at his neck while his hands roamed over the expanse of his body, a loving distraction as once Renji felt him relax he completed his entry in one quick thrust. Crying out in a sudden sharp pain it quickly faded as he was pulled into a head spinning demanding kiss from his red headed Casanova, moaning against the demanding mouth he surrendered his very being to Renji, his body moved on its own accord as he rolled his hips into Renji who began moving inside him. At first he didn't feel anything then he bent his knees and Renji looped them over his tattooed arms as he began to thrust slowly in and out, and that's when he felt it. His vision blurred, his stomach became warm and a rather effeminate cry embarrassingly fell from his lips. Renji's eyes lit up and he thrust in again and again each time earning a low whine from Starrk as he felt his dick start to grow hard yet again and his whole body began tingling.

Renji didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful in his life; this man was his if only for a little while. The fucking primera espada was bottoming for him, allowing him, trusting him this much; he felt like his heart was on fire. He knew Starrk could have easily thrown him off and taken him savagely but had allowed him to love him, to make love to him. As a result the man beneath him was now panting raggedly in pleasure, low whines and moans similar to a woman's wrenching from his throat, sweat slicked hair that was sticking to his forehead and his cock which had become hard again brushing against his stomach, swollen and red with the need to release. He moved the man's legs to his shoulders and placed his hands on the futon, dipping his head down he captured the brunette's kiss swollen lips with his own and sucking gently on the bottom lip he kept up his rhythm wanting to drive Starrk over the edge. He didn't have to wait long as he felt the brunette's arms wind around his neck and pull him in closer, he felt the body beneath him shudder with what he knew was impending release; picking up the pace slightly he intensified his kisses and almost lost it when Starrk moaned his name into his mouth. He felt the slim hips beneath him buck wildly and erratically, he just held still and let Starrk roll and buck against him, taking what he needed to reach his climax and he did. Clawing at Renji's back he essentially rode him from beneath him as he impaled himself over and over again on the red heads cock, the bright red curls meshing with the dark brown, glistening with the sweat of their lovemaking, as their groins smashed into each other over and over again. The sight made Renji harder and as he heard Starrk scream out and felt his orgasm splatter on his chest, the walls clamped around him and he thrust violently twice into his lover as he saw white and shuddered with his rather forceful release. Moaning he propped himself up on his elbows above the brunette who was smiling rather dreamily. He moved his hand to the back of his head.

"What are you doing?" Starrk asked confused as to why Renji was checking his head.

"Just making sure I didn't shoot a hole in your head, that was…" He trailed off giving his lover a soft kiss.

Starrk looked up at him "I've never done that, I've always had women. I didn't know it could be like that" he admitted.

"Never?" Renji's voice was soft he wasn't surprised Starrk hadn't bottomed but to have never been with a man, and he let Renji have him. He pulled the man into his arms and nuzzled his shoulder breathing in his minty scent.

"No, I always used Harribel or her fraccion, there was never a man I liked well enough to go to bed with" he sighed and Renji felt a kiss fall on the crown of his head.

"Thank you Starrk, for giving me that gift" he told the shaggy haired man. He thought this is the second time someone has entrusted me with such a thing, but this is different. This feels different, as if I've found the other half of my soul.

_"Because you have" intoned a woman's voice._

_"Zabimaru..what?!"_

Urahara, Juushiro and Shunui had just sat down to tea and were discussing what to do about the current situation when a rather loud moan punctuated by a cry of "RENJI" filled their ears. Juushiro sprayed tea all over Urahara and turned bright red; Shunsui smiled lazily and turned accusing eyes on Urahara.

"You never put up a sound barrier did you? You old pervert."

Fanning himself Urahara tittered "now now what would the fun of that be?"

_**let me know what you think i love hearing from you!**_


	8. discovered

**sorry my updates are taking longer guys i am on assignment in NC and have been kept very busy!**

**PLEASE REVIEW it makes me so happy!**

After word had gotten out of Aizen's defeat the next few days had passed by in a blur with Renji and Starrk soaking up each other's attention and frankly not paying much mind to anything else other than eating and feeding their voracious sexual appetites. Starrk, who knew nothing of the human world, was very interested in learning from Renji about it and as such when Karakura town was restored the two men frequently went out in their gigai, Renji finding it quite cute how the simplest things were fascinating to the powerful espada. Starrk had told him that while some of the espada's loyalty to Aizen was due to his zanpaktou's power there was also a certain amount of mental manipulation that had taken place and in his case simply a void that needed to be filled; which he was ashamed to admit was why he had followed the man blindly. They had spoken of it one night shortly after the war had ended.

_The rain fell hard against the roof as the two men exhausted after their lovemaking snuggled down in the bed. Starrk seemed distant and Renji was unsure of why as his lover had been anything but since their fateful meeting, Starrk was absentmindedly stroking his hair, the red mane he had grown to love when Renji spoke softly, barely audible above the pounding of the rain over Urahara's roof._

_"What is it Starrk?" Startled out of his reverie the brunette chuckled softly at his flame haired lover's question. Renji turned his face up to his, twisting slightly in his arms as he looked up at Starrk to see him smiling down affectionately. Pressing his lips to Renji's forehead he let out a small sigh._

_"It's just, I've never known such peace" Renji snorted and he smiled fondly "I know it's hard to believe that during and following a war I could be feeling this but it's true. I met you" his arms tightened around Renji "and you accepted me despite everything, and for the first time I feel that I truly have a friend, someone who understands me." Renji's brows furrowed slightly as he nuzzled against Starrks chest_

_"Didn't you have friends? The other espada? Aizen?"_

_Starrk shook his head, shaggy brown locks swinging "the other espada all had their reasons for being there. Most of us just went about our duties, Lilynette and I kept to ourselves but we did love to spar with Grimmjow on occasion and Harribel's company while not pleasant wasn't unwelcome, at best we tolerated each other. Aizen" he said with disdain "used all of us for his own end. He preyed on our weaknesses and made us into his soldiers, we thought we were fighting for an ideal but instead imagine our surprise when he was defeated and his hold on us disappeared and we fully realized what we had been doing." He paused, sighing "I watched him kill Harribel, one of us when she was no longer deemed useful to him, would he have killed me too if I had proved the same? No, I am not a tool to be used neither is Lilynette, we are one soul split into two because we so desired a friend." His voice took on a tone of strange conviction and softness as he spoke "we lived together in Hueco Mundo in the desert, searching for more like us. Wherever we went hollows died because of our strength, they couldn't withstand us, Aizen found us one night surrounded by mountains of dead hollows and told us he knew of others like us; friends. We wanted friends but what we found was a gathering of strong beings, but no friends. No one truly desired to know us, to speak to us or spend time with us other than sparring, being the primera we were shunned and envied for our power." _

_Renji nodded in understanding, at first Ichigo had been shunned but then gradually accepted he could believe Starrk had experienced the same tenfold and without the happy ending, and the espada had been under Aizen's shikai to be soldiers so he could see why Starrk, who enjoyed sleeping sex and eating would be shunned as he did not like fighting. Yet, despite that he was the strongest which would make that a bone of contention for the others, especially the more bloodthirsty ones. He snuggled deeper in his lover's arms as Starrk continued._

_"So once again Lilynette and I were alone yet surrounded by others. Then we came here to fight, I thought if we fought and one maybe things would change for us but watching the others get defeated and Aizen not even flinching as his soldiers fell and then killing one of his own" he shook his head "was unacceptable. Then I saw you, the instant I did I felt a pull, a desire to know you; it was perhaps lust but more than that. When we started to fight I knew I couldn't really kill you, I wanted you to live, your wildness and ferocity spoke to me. Underneath it all I knew neither of us wanted to fight each other but were destined to and I wanted to change our destiny into something other than blood and death for when I looked into your eyes I knew you had already seen enough of this war." He dropped a light kiss on the crown of Renji's head._

_"So you saw in me what you knew in yourself?" Starrk nodded, and Renji smiled "is this what you hoped to turn it into?" He heard a throaty laugh from above him and grinned at the instant change in the man, everyone else saw a stoic man but only Renji knew he displayed the full range of emotions behind closed doors. Renji alone had the privilege of seeing him display all rage of emotions from happiness, to sadness, and to pleasure as he panted during lovemaking, and his gentle kind affection he only bestowed on the red head. _

_"In a way yes" he mused "you have always been alone in your feelings to some degree, I saw in you a need to express something feral and wild; something you feel you need permission to let out. Except you don't need permission, a being as free and wild as yourself doesn't need anyone's blessing, you know what is right in your heart and you follow it; don't let others dictate what you do. We both have experienced too much loneliness and we recognized a true companion when we saw it, at best I was hoping for simple respect but this" he smiled broadly "no matter how short lived was beyond my wildest imagining."_

_Renji twisted from his grasp and sat up; smiling wolfishly he captured the man's lips with his own in a searing kiss brimming with passion. When Renji spoke again his voice was husky and thick with desire_

_"then, let me show you that we are no longer alone, and let me" his voice dropped to a low whisper "show you what's in my heart."_

_They had made love then, fiercely, passionately, gently and tenderly for Renji displayed his love for the other man through his actions. The fierceness of their battle when he realized he had the desire to possess the other man body and soul, as he thrust into the lithe muscular body beneath him his passion as he let moan after throaty moan roll from his mouth, his gentleness as he touched Starrk with reverence and care, tenderness as when they both came he had captured the other man's lips with his cupping his cheek with his hand and simply conveyed his love in a kiss._

Which had brought them where they were now, having just indulged in some lunch and tea with Urahara and Juushiro the two men had retired, leaving the two powerful shinigami to deal with Lilynette who insisted the old men spar with her, instead Juushiro insisted he could not fight a child and gave her candy; Jinta however was more than willing to take on the challenge. As the two fought Starrk and Renji could hear the crashes and banging of destruction along with Urahara's singsong voice reminding them if they break it they buy it.

Snuggling down deeper into Starrks embrace Renji's hand wandered over his tight abdomen, he breathed in his lover's heady scent that smelled of winter and leaning down latched his mouth onto a pert nipple, hearing a moan from Starrk he suckled harder. Starrks hand wandered down his lower back as he cupped Renji's ass and squeezed, he nibbled the abused nipple gently and pulled his head back to look at Starrk. While Renji was usually dominant in bed he suddenly felt the urge to be taken by this man, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have Starrk make love to him; his eyes flickered electric for an instant and he smiled. Dipping his head back down he moved to the other nipple slowly positioning his lover underneath him who simply smiled up at him lazily with lust gleaming in his eyes, Renji gently rained kisses down on him, his forehead, eyelids, nose and finally captured his mouth while his hands began to move the cumbersome clothing out of the way. Starrk sighed and moaned as his mouth was being invaded in the sweetest way, Renji's hands running up and down the expanse of his body, his mouth slowly moving lower and lower until Renji took the tip of Starrks hard manhood in his mouth, running his tongue across the slit he felt the familiar tang of salty fluid he had become so accustomed to, hollowing his cheeks he began to suck him gently. Starrk rolled his hips into Renji's mouth as he felt his feisty lover take him, groaning in pleasure he fisted the beautiful red hair that belonged to the head currently bobbing up and down on him and he felt himself grow rock hard, to his surprise Renji released him with a soft pop and climbed on the bed beside him.

"I want you to take me" he said seductively, excitement sparking from his deep auburn eyes, Starrk was startled, he had not been expecting this and moreover didn't know how, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt the man he had come to love.

"Show me" he said as stoically as possible, his eyes giving away his nervousness in spite of himself. Renji nodded and reached for the bottle of lube, coating Starrks fingers with it he guided him to his puckered pink entrance; as they lay side by side he cautiously inserted one finger and was surprised at the tight warmth that encompassed him. Renji's face contorted slightly and then relaxed, he knew his lover was used to being on top and had never been penetrated before he could see that this strong shinigami was definitely not submissive; and the knowledge that he was about to take him made his dick quiver in anticipation. Slowly he introduced another finger and felt the sphincter stretch against him, scissoring his fingers like he had felt Renji do the muscle relaxed but his lover still looked uncomfortable, spreading out his fingers he began searching for what he knew Renji always seemed to hit inside him, and within a few minutes he was rewarded when Renji arched his back with a cry and his semi flaccid penis began to engorge with blood. He kissed him as he continued to massage his prostate, his own dick growing harder as he laid next to his lover and watched him writhe under his ministrations, his red hair fanned out across his pillow and a light sheen of sweat coating his brow; auburn eyes darkened with desire and lips swollen from kissing. He knew they needed release and he used the lube to wet his length as his lover watched him with hooded eyes, capturing the flame haired shinigami's lips in a gentle kiss he positioned himself over him murmuring in his ear how much the man turned him on, how wild and beautiful he was, Renji moaned and wrapped his legs around his waist, he wanted his sensitive brunette lover inside of him and wanted it now, chuckling Starrk captured his lips in his own and thought that his was a lover he never wanted to tame.

Slow and gently he pushed against the virgin entrance, the head of his cock easing gently in as he saw the consternation on Renji's face, he remembered what that had felt like for him and gently soothed him with a peppering of kisses across his neck and loving nips on his earlobe, as he eased in he felt the muscle gradually grow used to him and relaxing just enough so the man was more comfortable. Stilling once he was fully sheathed in the warmth of the strong body beneath him he reared back so he could get a better view of Renji and placed a hand on the broad chest. His lover was panting slightly now, his mouth open showing two sharp canines, sweat glistening on his body as his chest rose and fell in a rapid rhythm; his eyes darkened and hooded locked with his while his lips curled into a smile that he knew was only given to him. Renji placed his hand on top of Starrks that was half holding Starrk up and half pinning Renji down.

"Fuck's sake Starrk, move already" he demanded in a tone that was anything but demanding. And move he did, slowly at first then quicker as Renji's low moans became howls of pleasure and Starrk took extra care to hit the sweet spot of his lover over and over as he had done so many times for him. Renji looked up at his lover the man reared back was a breathtaking sight, his wavy brown hair was dampened with sweat, his mouth open breathing heavy while he thrust in and out, his hand still firmly on Renji's chest while the other held onto his hip, his grey blue eyes had deepened in color and out of them shone an emotion he had only imagined someone feeling toward him. Moaning as his prostate was struck again and again the wave of pleasure grew and as he felt himself nearing climax he pulled the man closer with his legs and locked eyes with him, a low feral moan emanated from his throat as he rocked his hips into Starrks, his eyes closed and mouth gasping for air Renji felt the pleasure coil deep inside him and then release in spurts onto their stomachs never breaking eye contact as he rode out his orgasm; he heard Starrk cry out and felt a warmth shoot inside of him in spurts as the man rode out his own release. Dropping down onto his elbows Starrk looked down into hazy eyes as he kissed his lover, nuzzling him gently he withdrew and pulled the red head into his arms dropping kisses all on his head and face, he heard Renji grunt and then saw a small smile break onto his face; but before either of them could say anything they heard a small choked noise from the doorway.

"You're…you're fucking and ESPADA?!" All Starrk saw was a flash of orange hair disappear, Renji moaned and got up grimacing at the unexpected pain in his back side and chased after the man, in nothing but a bed sheet.


	9. reaction

**_thank you for reading, check out my other stuff and also check out fuusunshine on deviant art, her fanwork is linked on my author page and her other work is incredible!_**

**_as always PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for stopping by_**

_"You're…you're fucking and ESPADA?!" All Starrk saw was a flash of orange hair disappear, Renji moaned and got up grimacing at the unexpected pain in his back side and chased after the man, in nothing but a bed sheet._

Renji was gone in a flash leaving a bewildered and confused Starrk quite naked and alone in the bed, looking around he quickly put on his clothes and headed to where he felt the two; not wanting to intrude he contented himself with standing close by knowing neither man would notice. He leaned against the wall and found himself soon accompanied by the familiar and annoying flapping of a fan as Urahara sidled up to him and took up the same pose.

"Do you always eavesdrop?" He asked the shopkeeper, who simply giggled.

"Do you espada?"

Starrk shook his head "not usually, but something tells me this could get violent."

Urahara simple waved his hand "it might, but it's nothing those two can't handle, I assume Renji hasn't told you of Ichigo?" Starrks eyebrows shot up; no he hadn't said anything about anyone they simply hadn't had or rather made time. Taking his silence as a yes the blonde continued "I don't want to seem brash Starrk but Renji and Ichigo have been, well, lovers for quite some time."

"Lovers?" Starrk barely got out, just as he was ready to go in there and give the red head a piece of his mind Urahara caught his arm, the man peered up at him from beneath his striped hat.

"That would be a mistake espada, let me finish." He sighed wearily as though even he didn't want to deal with this "those two" he gestured to the room where their rather loud voices were coming from "are friends who happen to have sex. They have never entered in a relationship because they aren't in love. Ichigo is shocked without a doubt but I know for a fact that he will understand once Renji tells him how he feels for you. It's not a lover's relationship but rather friends who physically comfort each other. Is that clearer?"

Starrk frowned and shook his head "so they are friends who have sex but remain friends? That would be like me taking Grimmjow to bed" he made a disgusted face and wrinkled his slightly bumped nose.

"Are you and Grimmjow friends?"

"No, not really but he is the closest thing I had before Renji."

Urahara nodded sagely "I'm not sure you can fully understand their bond then. Ichigo has been through a lot and so has Renji they have very similar common ground and are very much alike. They do love each other as friends do and made the choice to use each other for comfort in their times of need, if you want more details you would need to speak to Renji as I will only divulge so much. All I can say is they understand everyone get's the itch and they chose each other to scratch it." Starrk chewed on his bottom lip, debating what to do. He was hurt that Renji had a lover he hadn't known about and didn't blame the orange headed shinigami for being distraught; at the same time the weird shopkeeper seemed to be hinting that Starrk was more than just a friend to Renji, so was he insinuating the red head felt something deeper for him? He didn't know what to do so he settled it the way he always settled things, leaning against the wall he closed his eyes and found it wasn't long before he was snoring softly. Urahara snapped his fan shut and smiling walked off leaving the three men to figure it out for themselves.

Ichigo was seething, his face was as red as Renji's hair and his normally warm amber eyes were cold and hard; he was in a righteous rage over just having caught his lover in the arms of another man and the primera espada no less! He ground his teeth together in rage at his friend, he knew this would happen eventually but why did it have to be now? He had long ago realized he had no claim on the man but they had said they would tell each other if anything changed or if they had desired new partners and this certainly looked like a change to him. His eyes were shooting daggers at the red head his hand resting on the hilt of zangestsu as he nodded his head and strode toward the underground fighting area Renji hot on heels, both men determined to communicate in the most basic of ways.

Starrk was jerked out of his impromptu slumber when his body jolted with the force of combined reiatsu flaring at dangerous levels, opening his eyes slowly and sleepily rubbing them he felt out for the source of the power and quickly followed it. Lower and lower the stairs wound until he was standing in the middle of what looked like a desert, he felt the strong kido spells surrounding the area and as he scanned it found what he was looking for. Two energies were quite literally wrapped up in each other, lustful, dangerous and somewhat sad his expert senses told him, moving carefully he headed towards the two men. He drank in the sight of his lover, hair down and wild sticking to his neck and shoulders as he moved, his bed sheet he had knotted around his waist ragged and torn, bleeding wounds peppering his smooth skin, his steps nimble and graceful like a cats as he dodged the younger mans attack, always on the defensive never offensive. His eyes jumped to the orange headed teen, his hair was stuck to his forehead, eyes narrowed in concentration, he was pouring his heart and soul into the attacks as if trying to get Renji to understand his hurt and confusion; a small frown knit Starrks brow he could see what the men were doing even if they couldn't and instead of communicating they were doing the exact opposite. He let out a small exhale as there was only one way he could think to stop this and he had growing concern that Ichigo may very well kill him and this could possibly only serve to provoke him further. Steeling himself for what he had to do for the first time without Lilynette he took a breath and squared his normally slumped shoulders.

"Kick about, los lobos" at the incantation he felt his power flare and the familiar comfort of his resurrection unleashed itself. Uncoiling around him he was re wrapped in long pants, fur trimmed coat and armed with two pistols; the two men had stopped fighting and were eyeing him warily as he approached them.

"He's letting you win" Starrk said quietly, taking note of Renji's extensive wounds compared to the lack of Ichigo's. The man's brown eyes flew wide at the statement, Starrk continued "it would seem that what Renji is trying to say by taking this beating, is that he is sorry." Renji's head dropped and Starrk knew he had been correct.

"Why do you care? You know nothing espada, he hasn't even told you anything!" The orange haired man spat out at him in fury.

"He doesn't have to, it's evident he cares for you a great deal and you for him. He is your friend is he not?"

Ichigo wrinkled his nose "he is."

"Then why is seeing him with someone else so upsetting?" Starrk braced himself for the answer and the barb he was sure this young man would deliver, but none came.

Ichigo hung his head and then looked at Renji while he answered "because we are more than friends, and while never in a relationship I had just hoped he would tell me if he found someone." He glanced at Starrk "but he didn't."

"Ichigo" Starrk said as gently as possible "did you ask why?"

Realization dawned in his eyes, and he turned to the bedraggled red head "Renji…"

Smiling slightly the head of red hair lifted and auburn eyes were visible "Ichi" he hardly said above a whisper. "There is so much to tell you, if you would stop trying to kill me for a moment I would like to speak to you about how Starrk and I saved each other's lives."

*i promise there will be smutty goodness next chappie my loves!


	10. Starrks acceptance

**As always enjoy this chapter and thank you in advance for reviewing onward to smut!**

**_You mean that much to me  
And it's hard to show  
Gets hectic inside of me  
When you go  
Can I confess these things  
To you  
Well I don't know  
Embedded in my chest  
And it  
Hurts to hold_**

I couldn't spill my heart  
My eyes gleam looking in from the dark  
I walk out in stormy weather  
Hold my words, keep us together  
Steady walking but bound to trip  
Should release but just tighten my grip

Night time  
Sympathize  
I've been working on  
White lies  
So I'll tell the truth  
I'll give it up to you  
And when the day comes  
It will have all been fun  
We'll talk about it soon

Ichigo had gotten his head around all of it, sort of. He wasn't sure he liked the idea but he did have to admit to one truth, it was plainly obvious Starrk was Renji's alpha and omega, his beginning and end and he knew at once that when he and Renji had spoken in the past of finding someone they loved that for his red headed friend it was happening now. He studied the espada and saw nothing but tenderness in his eyes when he looked at the wild flame haired shinigami, the espada was the opposite of Renji, quiet, reserved, soft but he sensed somewhere in him there was a fierceness and untamed side. He contented himself with the fact if he had to lose his lover that it was at least to someone insanely powerful and gorgeous, as even he could not deny Starrk's masculine beauty. He smiled softly, so these two wanted to be together and the espada had even broken out of the trance of Aizen's sword? He thought to himself, it was then he decided that he would do what he could to help these two as he very much wanted a love of his own one day. Strangely he found his thoughts wandering to a certain blue haired espada. Shaking his orange locks he settled down to go into his inner world.

"You will miss him as a lover?" It wasn't really a question so much as a statement from the brunette, but it shocked Renji nonetheless.

He hemmed "yea I suppose I will. He's my friend and I don't want that relationship to suffer as well."

Starrk looked thoughtful "I don't think it will, he seemed to be happy for you and also very understanding" he tightened his arms around Renji's waist as he leaned close and whispered conspiratorially "maybe you should say goodbye?"

A wicked gleam came into Renji's eyes "not without you."

The pair entered the room Ichigo was in; Urahara had put him up for the night as he was to be on patrol that night. They found the orange haired man sitting cross legged communicating with his zanpaktou, he cracked an eye open as they came in, both men settling on the ground as he slowly came back to the outside world. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity as to what was going on; he knew the espada was unlikely to seek out his company voluntarily at this time. Renji awkwardly cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck with a lopsided grin as he and Ichigo's eyes locked. Ichigo felt a stirring in his belly as those eyes held what he had seen so many times, arousal, lust, longing, kindness; surely he was mistaken Starrk was sitting right there. Sparing the brunette a quick glance he realized he was looking at an empty spot as he was spun roughly around and felt a pair of soft, warm, gentle lips on his. Before he could say anything he felt the espada murmur against his mouth, the crispness of his breath feeling like the winter wind.

"Let us do this for you Ichigo, please." His lips continued their gentle assault and Ichigo found himself entranced and involuntarily moving his lips against the brunette's insistent ones. As he did he felt a familiar pair of strong, rough hands removing his uniform, sliding it slowly down his shoulders he felt the red heads mouth latch onto his neck sucking lightly as he moaned despite himself. Giving a lazy grin Starrk pulled back and he looked into the brunette's eyes, they were beautiful, a deep shade of gray-blue and swimming with emotions. He saw the lust that shone out of them but also the overwhelming gentleness which he felt with each touch of his hands as the deftly untied his obi, his mouth peppering cool kisses down his neck and across his shoulder while Renji laved attention on his back dropping kisses down the length of his spine. The espada meanwhile was slowly kissing the length of his arm, down to the juncture at his elbow nipping at the soft skin there and continuing down to his wrist where he flicked his tongue lightly just enough to send shivers up his spine. He opened his palm to kiss it and slowly drew one of his fingers into his mouth; he felt the man's sharpened canines nipping at it as his tongue swirled around the digit, groaning he felt pre cum leak from his hardened length. Renji's kisses had become slightly more demanding as he knew the man was reining in his passion, what a delicious combination to his senses the fiery redhead kissing and nipping at him with the cool and calm espada tenderly laving attention on him in contrast. He groaned and moved his hips into Starrks feeling the man's length brush his, reaching down he began to stroke the espada through his clothing and was rewarded with a low groan of approval as his hands began to work. He bucked his hips back into Renji's length and felt the man bite down on his neck harder in passion and in warning that he was going to lose control soon. Pulling out of both of their grasps the now naked man stood eyeing both of them.

"Why am I the only one naked? This doesn't seem fair." He pointed out, Starrk and Renji turned to each other, eyebrows raised in mutual question.

Renji turned and looked at him huskily "will you join us Ichigo?" Ichigo felt his dick jump at that, have sex with these two beautiful, strong, feral men. His heart thumped at the thought as an unbidden smile broke across his face. Starrk nodded and Renji walked toward him, in a matter of moments both men were undressed and Ichigo drank in the sight, Renji naked never failed to be anything short of impressive, his red hair unbound falling like a crimson waterfall across his broad shoulders, eyes dark auburn burning with lust, bold black tattoos down the length of his body standing out in bold contrast to his muscular tanned skin, his body was evidently built for sin; muscles rippling and coiling with every movement as he rendered the espada naked. Ichigo started; if anyone could rival Renji in beauty then he was standing right in front of them, his cool slightly pale skin like porcelain free of any blemishes, his muscles lean and taunt, wavy brown hair cascading to his shoulders, his eyes soft and gentle, almost shy. Renji tipped his chin up and kissed him gently as he watched he saw their tongues intertwine together, Renji's hands moving slowly to cup the espada's round pert bottom and Starrk's slid around his neck drawing him closer, almost gracefully both men seemed to fall on the bed in a tangle of limbs Starrks legs wrapped around Renji's waist, Renji's hands holding him up above the brunette's shoulders. Smiling down at Starrk Renji kissed him slowly, deeply, passionately, and Ichigo felt his cock leak again at the sight. The red head placed two fingers in Starrks mouth as the brunette sucked greedily, coating them with copious amounts of saliva, Renji slowly inserted both inside the man gently stretching Starrk's dusky pink entrance, Ichigo moaned despite himself damn they were beautiful together. His dick now red and engorged almost to the point of pain he watched as Renji slowly entered the man, his thick cock going in painfully slow so as to not hurt the man and Starrk writhed underneath him with impatience. Not able to stand it he watched as Starrk grasped the tattooed hips and roughly yanked the man into him, impaling himself and burying Renji in him to the hilt, the espada moaned in pleasure as his hips bucked upward. Renji let out a grunt as he stilled, very obviously having a hard time controlling himself, he turned to Ichigo. He was floored, he knew the primera was strong and could easily dominate the man, his expression softened as he realized that he and the primera both had let Renji take them. Renji was not weak by any means but he knew he and the espada both were stronger than their wild counterpart, something snapped into place as he realized that by being taken the espada was also showing just how much he cared for Renji. Just as he had done, he had also taken Renji as well he had simply never expected an espada to be the uke, he felt a warmth for the man, almost a kinship.

"Come here" he demanded, Ichigo shaking with anticipation complied and he saw Starrk smile softly then the espada said something that make Ichigo almost cum on the spot.

"I want to taste you Ichigo" he said softly so that Ichigo thought he had imagined it. The man smiled wider showing his pointed canines, his eyes soft, kind and full of lust. "I want to taste your cum, will you let me?" Ichigo swallowed, hard. Nodding he moved to where Starrk pushed him with his hands. Kneeling on the bed beside Starrk who was lying on his back propped up on his elbows he nudged his hardness into the man's mouth who sucked it greedily his tongue playing with his slit causing it leak more precum. He pulled back and licked his lips and as he watched Renji leaned forward and capture the brunette's lips with his own licking Ichigo's salty pre-cum off of them.

"You taste delicious" the espada purred when Renji was done cleaning his lips Ichigo's gut tightened as he felt himself ache with need, Renji then captured Ichigo's lips with his own and he tasted the sweet tang of his own juices on the red heads lips as Renji nibbled on his lower lip. Pulling back he planted a kiss on the tip of Ichigo's nose as he began to move inside Starrk. Moaning Renji hooked Starrks legs around his arms to stabilize the man as the brunette's mouth once again latched onto Ichigo's cock, unconsciously he rolled his hips into the warm mouth below him. He watched as the shaggy brown head bobbed up and down, brown hair meeting his bright orange nest, he watched as those pink lips went up and down on his cock the blue gray eyes flitting between looking at him and looking at Renji. And Renji looked magnificent, standing at the edge of the bed he held the espada in place slamming in and out of the man, his blood red pubic hair meeting with Starrk's bark brown curls as they became one, he watched as Renji's dick pumped in and out of the man a slight sheen to it from the saliva; he found himself thrusting in and out of Starrks mouth in rhythm to Renji's thrusts. The red head caught him watching and cupped his face with one of his hands gently, drawing him closer to him, leaning over just enough Renji began to kiss him as he felt the man pant gently against his mouth, he angled Starrks hips and Ichigo felt Starrk moan around his cock as Renji struck his sweet spot again and again. Ichigo groaned as he knew his release would come soon and made to pull back but Renji wouldn't let him.

"No Ichi," he admonished "I want you kissing me when you cum, I want to feel you scream against my mouth." He groaned at those words and felt pleasure run up and down his spine, one hand fisted the brunette's locks as he began to erratically thrust into Starrks mouth the other hand had a fistful of blood red hair. His hips pumping to his own rhythm he chased his orgasm and as he found it he saw white, biting down on Renji's lip in a scream of pleasure he tasted the tang of blood and felt himself pulsing and spilling his seed in Starrks eager mouth who in Ichigo's moment of climax had taken the whole of him down his throat. He thrust in the warm mouth a few more times and sighed pulling back from Renji, who had a trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth, sweetly he lapped it up in apology as the red headed smiled warmly at him. He knew the two men weren't done and he laid himself next to Starrk, the man looked at him questioningly as Ichigo tugged on his goatee and pulled his face toward him to be kissed.

Renji thought he may lose it at the sight of his current and former lover kissing, it was enough when Starrk had sucked him off he had to think of unpleasant things to keep from cumming on the spot but now Ichigo initiating this. His cock was wet with pre cum and weeping for release as he roughly took his brunette lover. He thought they looked beautiful like this and groaned when he saw Ichigo take Starrk in his hand, slowly pumping the shaft. He had wondered what Ichigo to do and certainly had not been expecting him to be all for a threesome, but damn he was glad he had taken the gamble as it was paying off in spades. He knew he would cum soon from this intensely erotic sight as he let out another growl of desire.

Starrk moaned and writhed as Ichigo kissed him gently, his hands stopping to pinch his nipples and then he felt a hand on his shaft, he felt Ichigo smirk into the kiss.

"Impressive Starrk Coyote, I think I would like to play with you some." Starrk moaned, helpless as he was being impaled by his flame haired lover and this beautiful orange headed boy took his dick in his hand. He slit his eyes open and saw Renji looking down at them, his eyes shone full of love, he watched as the strong tattooed hips rolled into his and he felt the tingle of pleasure course through his body.

"That's it Ichi" Renji said huskily "make him cum for me." Ichigo grinned and continued his assault on Starrk's mouth and manhood. He was barely hanging on and a few well placed thrusts of Renji's rather delicious cock had his body on fire, he was moaning against the orange haired man's lips, his cock being pumped by his hands the other hand wandering the expanse of his body as his eyes snapped shut and his head snapped back. He emitted a low feral groan from the depths of his body as he shook in Ichigo and Renji's grasp, white fluid spurting out of him and onto his stomach and some of Ichigo, he heard Renji cry out in release as the warmth of his lover's seed filled him. Groaning softly he felt a few more small spurts come out of his twitching cock before he lay still, he felt a small warmth on his stomach and looked down to see an orange head hovering above his navel, a light pink tongue darting out and cleaning him up. Ichigo looked up, his brown eyes warm.

"I wanted to taste you too." The orange haired shinigami said, Starrk groaned as he felt himself stir again and saw Ichigo smile wickedly, their red headed lover grinning in approval as he leant his head down to help Ichigo clean up the mess. Starrk gave himself away to pleasure as the two men cleaned him off with their tongues, kissing each other and him occasionally. He was already half asleep when he felt Renji roll him over slightly and place a towel underneath him so as to not make a mess and made a light noise of protest. He felt slender arms draw him into an embrace and kisses being rained down on his face as two warm mouths sought his and placed kisses on his forehead, eyelids and cheeks. He sighed in happiness and burrowed into Ichigo's arms, he felt Renji stretch himself out across his back, his arms long enough to encircle him and rest on Ichigo's hips, he felt the two men rise up to kiss each other and then Renji's head came to rest on top of his as all three drifted off into a sated sleep.

**renji is greedy no? as is starrk! do you want another chapter of smut or shall i continue on? let me know what you think!**


	11. lightbulbs and seireitei

**sorry it's such a short chappie guys. it just naturally seemed to end where it did. next chapter we will be getting back to some ren/starrk goodness and also seeing what ichi has up his sleeve for his friend!**

**review as always are loved, welcomed and appreciated!**

Ichigo woke first, which wasn't out of the ordinary given his two rather lazy bed companions. A grin light his face as he opened his eyes and saw the swatch of brown hair nuzzled up to him and the beautiful face of his friend and lover, or former lover? Shaking his head he smiled lightly, this certainly was confusing but then again he knew Renji loved him as well as Starrk, except that Starrk was very clearly made for Renji and the two had a possibility of real love. He kissed the brunette gently on the forehead and felt the soft puff of his sleepy sigh against his chest; he would certainly have to talk to Renji about being included every now and then as it seemed that all three of them had sated their desires rather wonderfully with each other. He withdrew he arm slowly as to not wake the espada and stilled as the man let out a small moan of protest and rolled toward the warmth that stayed in the bed, Renji. He padded out to the kitchen to see Urahara acting as bizarre as ever, sporting a frilly apron and chef's hat he was flipping eggs high in the air with a pan, Ichigo snorted and the shopkeeper turned around.

"Did you think I would let you starve after all that ruckus last night?" He grinned knowingly as Ichigo turned pink, red, purple, and pale white.

"You…heard?" He barely squeaked out.

"I think everyone within a mile heard" he whirled around to see Juushiro standing in the doorway with Shunsui, the brunette's arm draped lazily around his lover's slim shoulders. Ichigo's face colored with embarrassment of having not just Urahara but two captains's hearing him in the throes of passion.

"In all seriousness Ichigo, are you ok?" Juushiro asked, it figured, he was always then empathetic one. Ichigo nodded mutely, hoping to not give away too much; he was shocked when Shunsui approached him and placed two fingers under his chin forcing the younger man to look up.

"You are ok, but not at peace ne?" He whispered softly, the words hardly a question. Ichigo felt his eyes water and threaten to spill over, steeling himself he answered softly.

"It was beautiful to be included with them; however, Starrk and Renji are very much in love it is plain to see. I regret losing Renji as a lover but know we will always be friends; and if I have to lose him I am glad it is to Starrk. I just hope" he took a breath "that one day I will know the love they have. It hurts, yet despite it all I am very happy for them."

"Don't worry" came Renji's deep voice "we won't let you get lonely, we had just as much fun" he said, a devilish glint in his eyes. "And we want you to find someone to love too Ichigo" he ended, his tone and face more serious.

Starrk looked at the young man "thank you Ichigo, for saying that about us" he intoned quietly. "As Renji said, you are always welcome to join us should you feel the desire too, and I too hope for your happiness in finding love."

Ichigo looked at his friends and the brunette espada and smiled broadly. He knew he would be ok, and that Renji hadn't left him but moved on to something they both had always wanted. He walked to Renji and gave him a searing kiss, then turned to Starrk and gently kissed his mouth before walking to the two captains, bowing his head slightly he voiced his thanks and turning to Urahara he uttered the words the shopkeeper had known he would.

"Can you open a Senkaimon? I have an idea."

Ichigo leapt out of the Senakaimon gate into Seireitei, he immediately began heading toward the division 6 headquarters knowing he would find Byakuya Kuchiki there, Renji's taichou. Ichigo had been appraised of the situation and knew Byakuya was unaware his fukataichou was alive; all of this would be remedied shortly. He strolled into the doors casually, taking in the pristine air that he had come to expect of anything touched by Byakuya's hands. Making his way down the hall his hand settled on the doorknob to the taichou's office, he opened it slightly and saw a sight few had ever seen. The normally strictly disciplined noble sat at his desk with his head in his hands, a look of frustration across his angular features as his black hair spilled forward, Ichigo creaked the door open just enough to give the man time to compose himself while he busied himself with pretending he hadn't seen anything. The startled man cleared his throat

"Can I help you Kurosaki?" A delicate eyebrow rose.

"Actually Byakuya" he saw the older man's lips twitch at the use of his name so casually, "I think I can help you."

"How so? As you can see I don't need any help in the office."

"No?" Ichigo asked, mischievously "but wouldn't it be nice to have your fukataichou around?"

"Ichigo" he admonished sharply "Renji has not been found after the war and is presumed missing or…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish that sentence.

"And what if I told you he wasn't?" He watched in satisfaction as Byakuya's eyes lit up at the thought of his friend being alive.

"He isn't?"

"Maybe…However, if you want me to tell you anything you are going to have to do me a favor."

The raven haired man's lips pressed into a thin line, "what?"

"I need to speak with that freaky scientist and Soutaichou, and also need you on my side."

"Your side of what?" Ichigo grinned, yes he was going to make sure Renji and Starrk were able to stay together and he had the perfect idea to make it happen.


	12. Surprise visit

**as always thanks to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites etc. you rock and make my day i love hearing from you!**

Renji and Starrk were on a mission of the highest priority, food. They had eaten Urahara out of house and home, thus the eccentric man had informed them if they wanted to continue to take shelter they needed to provide some groceries. Never mind the fact Shunsui and Juushiro were also staying there, Renji grumbled to himself, Starrk smiled lightly glad for an excuse to leave the confines of the shop for awhile and enjoy a nice day. They had eaten lunch at a local ramen joint, Renji insisting it was best to go shopping on a full stomach as you tended to buy less. Starrk had pointed out that he wasn't sure how much of Renji's food ended up in his stomach as it seemed most of it was splattered on his shirt and in his lap. Renji had laughed heartily gathering Starrk up in a large bear hug and showering him with kisses, to Starrk's dismay he also saw some remnants of noodles and sauce now clung to his clothing.

Grimmjow slumped in the booth of the café, he took a sip of his coffee and enjoyed it as the hot liquid made its way down his throat. He had just finished eating and was about to head back out when a flash of red appeared in his peripheral vision, he knew that hair color. He turned to look and stared, mouth agape. There next to that infernal red headed shinigami was the man he had been searching for since the war. He hastily threw money on the table not caring that it was far too much and throwing on his hat to hide his blue hair he hurried from the café and followed the two men.

He watched as they weaved in and out of the crowd, obviously in gigai's, which is why he had not been able to sense the man's spiritual pressure. He was disguising himself on purpose, but why? He didn't have to wait long for the answer to become apparent as he saw the flame haired man gently grasp the brunette's hand and he saw, with consternation, that the brunette had a pretty blush running across his nose. He snorted, leave it to the primera to be the one who defected and vacated the throne. As Aizen was defeated and his hold over the espada broken Las Noches demanded a king to rule, and as befitting his rank the primera was the next in line. Grimmjow and the others had known he was not killed through the bond that they all shared, yet they could not find him and Ulquiorra was ruling in his stead. He was a good and fair ruler but the stresses of repairing a kingdom did not suit him, and he too knew Starrk was the man for the job. He watched with hooded eyes as they pair crossed the street and entered a small grocery store, he wanted to speak to Starrk, to tell him everything about home; he trailed in after them waiting for his chance.

"I think we may do better if we divide and conquer" Starrk pointed to the list, Renji handed it over and watched as his lover ripped it in half. "I will meet you back here when we both are done" he smiled, his white teeth showing and Renji felt himself inexplicably turned on by the sight of those two sharp incisors that just earlier had been nipping at his neck. His gaze turned seductive.

"Yes, the sooner we are done here the sooner we can return. The sooner I can get you back in bed" he added huskily, his eyes burning with lust. Starrk grinned and headed off into the aisles in search of sugar, the first thing on his list. He was so lost in thought of what he would do to his lover when they returned home that he barely noticed when he bumped into a hard wall of muscle. Looking up he stared into familiar cyan eyes.

"Grimmjow" he breathed softly. Grimmjow grinned and took the larger man's arm, forcibly dragging him into the aisle.

"Starrk, where have you been? We have been searching for you!" He said in a low, dangerous tone.

Starrk frowned "why? I am here and happy."

"You can't stay here forever, you don't belong here. We need you back in Las Noches, you need to take your rightful place as king. Ulquiorra is ruling in your stead right now" he hissed in a tone that booked no argument.

"So let him rule, I have no desire to be king" he shrugged lightly. Grimmjow shook him roughly

"stop being so damn lazy. You are the primera, this is your _duty_" he stressed the word. "You can't stay here forever with your shinigami boy toy" he spat out "they will figure it out and then what? You'll be executed. Fat lot of good that will do anyone. We need you more than he does, hell you can still be with him just travel back to see him but you owe us to do right by us."

Starrks eyes widened at the tirade from his friend, he made a valid point. "If I go back, I am to be king?" He raised a delicate eyebrow.

Grimmjow nodded "as primera it's what you are to do. Aizen made us in order of our strength and as the strongest among us you are first in line for the empty throne."

"What of Harribel?" He queried, he knew she was alive he had felt it.

"Did I not stress the word king?" It came out as a snarl "besides, she has no interest and deferred to Ulquiorra."

"Perhaps I have no interest" he said lazily, looking bored.

Grimmjow hauled him up by his collar so his feet were barely touching the ground "Oh but I think you do Starrk. Can't you feel it? Thrumming in your blood? Aizen made you special you know, that damn scientist found all the records. You were his intended."

"Intended?" He managed to gasp out between breaths.

Grimmjow laughed low in his throat, "oh yes, he intended to marry you and impregnate you to carry on the line. We have found many interesting things out since we have been free. It is clear Aizen made you in the image of himself, except that you are a summation of his good qualities, and that includes the quality to rule over us."

Starrks head reeled; he was to be married to Aizen? And knocked up? He silently thanked kami the shinigami had won the battle and he did not have to suffer that terrible fate.

"It is" Grimmjow hissed "imperative you return to us and take your rightful place, we will find a way for you to be with your shinigami but right now your brothers and sisters need you more. Will you abandon us Starrk, throw us aside the way Aizen did?" His baby blue eyes had a hard glint to them and Starrk was sure that Grimmjow was looking into his very soul. No, Starrk had been without companions before and he would not wish for any of his breather to suffer the fate he had so long ago endured.

"Do you promise you will find a way Grimmjow?" The younger man look startled, and then let out a soft puff of a sigh.

"If that is what you want, though, what you see in that crazy ass shinigami I will never understand." He lowered Starrk to the ground.

"Yes you do" Starrk said softly, "you feel the same way about Ichigo." That earned him a hard stare from the blue haired beast, his eyes wide in disbelief only to turn to pure and utter chips of glass a moment later.

"Starrk Coyote, if you so much as breathe that out loud again I will kill you, so help me."

**review review review!**

**totally had to sneak grimmy in=) **


	13. Aizen's experiement

**the plot thickens slightly as the truth comes out.**

**thank you to all who review, follow and fav.**

**reviews are welcome and keep me going so please feel free to leave me one=)**

Juushiro was peering over the edge of his cup, his brown eyes sparkling in amusement as he watched the men before him. Renji looked furious, constantly shooting daggers at Grimmjow as if the blue haired man was the spawn of the devil himself, Grimmjow trying his hardest not to notice those looks, but Juushiro knew he did the way his teeth were clenched. Starrk sitting in-between them like an unwilling piece of meat that had just about reached the limits of its patience, Urahara desperately trying not to roll his eyes and laugh for he knew that was just what the man wanted to do and Shunsui, his ever constant companion at his elbow, his warmth emanating from him as he watched the little play unfold with hooded and unreadable eyes. Juushiro had listened to both arguments, had watched Renji's face contort into several stages of colors and expressions of rage as what the blue haired espada was saying finally sunk in. He had to agree, it made sense, and he had known all along that Renji and Starrk would eventually be separated somehow. His lips ghosted into a smile as Renji hurled a piece of cutlery at Grimmjow cursing him and all of his relatives back to where they came rather colorfully, all part of Renji's charm he supposed. He felt Shunsui's body vibrate with a chuckle, and then slowly like music to his ears he heard the laughter rising up and lazily pouring from his lover, slow and melodic. Two heads whipped around, their auburn and cyan eyes demanding without words, to know why they were being laughed at.

"Have you boys asked Starrk what he wants to do yet?" Juushiro smiled as the low rumble of his mates voice lightly asked them, as if he were simply asking about the weather. The men blinked, and astonished turned to Starrk who had turned a very bright shade of pinkish red. Brushing a stray wisp of white hair from his face he leaned into the comfortable warmth of Shunsui. His lover was smart of course, but one of his greatest strengths was his common sense; and it showed in this case. Grimmjow had been arguing that their king and "heir" to the throne was needed to lead as now Aizen's rule was over his intended was to take the throne. Renji of course was being selfish, wanting to keep his lover. Surely a middle ground could be reached?

Starrk cleared his throat awkwardly before turning to Grimmjow, the blue haired espada looking like a cat that had got the cream.

"Explain this more to me please, and also to everyone else so they understand."

Grimmjow nodded "Aizen was our leader; however he abused that privilege when he used his shikai on us in order to gain our loyalty. We all were exposed to it, once he was locked up in the maggot's nest our senses began to return and we started discovering things we had not previously known." He paused to scan the eyes of the men gathered there, Renji's crimson eyes wild and burning holes into his head, Urahara's unreadable below the brim of his striped hat, the brunette captain's somewhat smiling and lazy, Starrk's full of expectation and pleading. His cyan eyes finally looked with the slender white haired captain, his gaze steady, warm and firm despite his compromised appearance, his eyebrows raised encouragingly and not breaking eye contact he continued as if he were only addressing the one captain.

"The first thing we discovered was that we were designed to reproduce, not with each other but with shinigami" this brought a set of collective gasps from the crowd, Grimmjow made a disgusted face as he uttered the next statement "none of us have any doubt that Aizen intended to breed with us to make some sort of super shinigami, a cross between two powerful races."

"And did he? Breed with any of you?" Urahara asked innocently. The espada shook his head, blue locks dancing.

"There is no way of knowing given his power, we don't recall it after regaining out senses but I wouldn't put it past him. Granz tested us all and there were no pregnancies as for sexual encounters, well, none of us are virgins" he paused for a brief moment before clarifying "but that was not necessarily because of Aizen we took each other as well." He face blushed crimson as he recalled the nights he had spent not just taking but also being taken by members of his fraccion namely Ilfordt. Ilfordt incidentally was Szayel Aporro's older, and much more normal, older brother. A picture reel of the blonde's lithe body twisting and turning in pleasure beneath him caused his blush to deepen, he cleared his throat, dispelling the memory; and continued.

"However, what we did find was that Aizen had specific plans for Starrk. Being the most powerful among us Starrk was chosen to bear Aizen's heir, as it stands he is also the only one who can rightfully claim to rule Las Noches."

"And if I do not desire to?" The brunette said evenly.

"Then we will all be compromised." Grimmjow stated exasperated "the thing is Starrk he made it so that we were all drawn to him to want to serve him. You are his child, his progeny and by default we all are drawn to you to serve you."

"His progeny?" So the kind brown eyed man had finally spoken Grimmjow thought smirking.

"Yes, Aizen used Szayel's talents for many things and one was Starrk. He was not made how the other espadas and arrancars were, with the hogyoku." He ran a hand through his hair, searching for the words, "he was made of Aizen's own flesh and genetic materials." He let that sink in a minute, the redheads face worked through several expressions trying to make sense of it before he all but growled at Grimmjow.

"Just _what_ do you mean his flesh and genetic materials?!" Renji's voice was low and dangerous, daring the blue eyed devil to answer.

"I mean exactly that pea brain" he looked into the angry auburn orbs "he had made the lot of us before he made Starrk. He used a sample of his semen and flesh combined to create the man you see before you. Can you not see the resemblance?" Of course he could, everyone could. The same wavy brown hair, slim, lithe frame; the only real difference was their eyes and some of their facial features.

"He found me in the desert" Starrk punctuated evenly.

"No he didn't, you just thought he did. An illusion thought it is true you were split in two due to your own massive power. That was also something he hadn't accounted for, was the power he alone could create."

"Let me get this straight" Urahara said his expression appeared to be one of awe behind his fan. "Aizen tied all hollow kind to him somehow, created the espada and convinced them to join him using illusions, then used himself to make another supremely powerful being? That, being Starrk. And when he died the hollow remained tied to what they perceive is him aka Starrk's genetci code? On top of everything your kind was meant to breed with shinigami to create insanely powerful offspring? Did I cover it all?"

Grimmjow's lips tightened into a thin line, "mostly" he said. "Now that Aizen has died most hollows are tied now to Starrk because of the blood that runs in his veins. His plan of course was to breed with Starrk and produce an heir of incredible and unfathomable power. That did not happen as Aizen was defeated before he had the chance. In fact, he never bred successfully with any of us that we are aware of. The problem is, with the hollow being tied to Starrk, and him being here Las Noches is out of control. Ulquiorra sits on the throne now but only to hold it for Starrk's return as he is the only one they will obey." He sighed as he finished obviously the mental strain of explaining something so annoyingly confusing was taking its toll. Grimmjow thought he heard Urahara tittering behind his fan muttering something that sounded an awful lot like genius.

Renji narrowed his eyes maliciously at Grimmjow, as if he was challenging him.

"So what are you trying to say here?"

"I am trying to say you small minded baboon that Las Noches is in chaos without its leader, and you happen to be fucking the rightful king of Las Noches!" His voice rang clear and true as Renji was affronted with the unwelcome truth.

**review review review please!**


	14. Interludefast forward

**i know this is short, it's meant to be a sort of flash forward, an interlude if you will before we pick back up closer to where kitty-bitch starts.**

**i have a new fic twirling in my brain. now to figure out who to star in it! maybe if you ask nicely i'll tell you the plot in the next chappie and you can tell me who you'd like to see as the main characters eh?**

**as always thanks for reading and reviewing! and please review!**

In the end there was no other option for Starrk, he had known that, the blood of Aizen called him to take the throne to rule. He had of course felt the room spin as if the floor had been pulled out front under him when Starrk had confirmed his suspicions, yet he remained oddly hopeful about it, after all he was bedding the king of Las Noches. In the end their goodbye hadn't been a goodbye but a see you soon, as Starrk walked through the gargantua flanked by Grimmjow and Harribel he felt a tear escape, and sighed. As if he knew Starrk was swiftly behind him, his arms wrapped around his waist and his face buried in a sea of red.

"Do not forget, I will never let you sleep alone. That is a promise." And he had kept it, every night. Either staying with Renji or whisking him away to Las Noches, each night they coupled tasting the sweetness of their union, revealing in each other's body and showing their love in actions and words. It never grew old for Renji, even months later when people were still commenting on how happy he looked, how he had really come into his own. He knew it was because of his stolen moments of lust, love and training with Starrk. The former primera espada was a warrior in and out of bed and was more than determined that his lover be as well, Renji had reached bankai but now had mastered it with the brunette's careful and frequent tutelage. His days were filled with training, fighting, and paperwork his nights drenched in sweat, passion and lust. The only ones who knew remained Ichigo, Juushiro, Shunsui and Urahara; the four of them keeping his secret for him as they continued to work on the plan Ichigo had come up with.

Renji was doubtful when he heard the plan at first, but had gradually warmed up to it as it meant he would be free to love Starrk openly. He had consoled himself with this thought as he and Ichigo, under the cover of night delivered the blanketed body of Wonderweiss to division 12. It was the next day when all captains and vice captains were called to meeting with captain commander Yamamoto. Renji's sharp auburn eyes scanned the room noting everyone there but Mayuri himself, smirking slightly his attention turned to the front of the room where Yamamoto was calling for order.

"It seems….Mayuri has stumbled upon something and made some very interesting discoveries. " The door opened and in swept the freaky scientist, his teeth glinting as his smile was so wide and bright it could block out the sun, clearly pleased with himself he addressed the group.

"It has come to my attention, that arrancars can feel."


	15. Finale'

**hey guys! last chapter for this story! thanks so much for reading, reviewing and loving. Please check out my other works and the sequel to this Kitty-Bitch**

**much love to all of you!**

_"It has come to my attention, that arrancars can feel."_

A collective gasp was heard from the room as Mayuri swept in, his ornate robes dragging the ground and a scarily wide smile on his painted face. It was then Renji saw Wonderweiss standing beside him, actually standing. The last time he had seen the child like arrancar he had been too preoccupied with a dragonfly to notice much of anything, Aizen having taken most of his humanity from him in order to increase his power, but this was a different being. Wonderweiss stood as tall as he could being just over five feet, his once dull and stupid bright purple eyes danced with intelligence. His mask, a three pronged tiara sat atop a nest of freshly washed hair and if possible even his freckles looked serious. He was dressed in robes similar to that of division 12, and his eyes scanned the gathered group of captains and vice captains warily. Yes, Renji thought dubiously, this may work after all.

"Mayuri, please tell us what you have found" Yamamoto intoned, eager to get on with the proceedings as he was getting a slight headache from the buzzing in the room.

The painted scientist cleared his throat "as you all can see Wonderweiss has regained his humanity. I was able to restore what was lost by careful care of the patient and use of power limiting devices until he came to trust me." He paused briefly, cocking his head downward at the slighter man, and nodding. Wonderweiss smiled gently and continued where Mayuri had left off.

"Mayuri-sama told me about how I was before, but I have no recollection of it, I was trapped inside, clawing to get out. It is my belief the others are experiencing the same thing on a lesser scale" he paused thoughtfully, a slight frown on his face. "When I came here I wasn't dead, but was unconscious and in a coma. I heard Mayuri-sama's voice and he talked to me every day, told me how I was doing. In a sense he appealed to my human side, and encouraged its growth which is what ultimately became stronger. As I grew to trust the voice I heard and got accustomed to it I was able to wake knowing that I was safe. If the others are already awake then they are simply confused, as hollows and arrancars we were under a powerful spell and it can only be truly broken by finding our way back to who we once were. Yes we were killers before, but only when need be and for survival, not for destruction and war. I think" he looked at Mayuri shyly "that if I stay here and continue to work with the shinigami there is no reason I cannot eventually fully embrace my humanity again."

A roar came from the crowd, cries of outrage mingled with cries of support. Renji grinned; he understood what the man was saying. There was no need to fight anymore and Wonderweiss, by being here would be able to shed that part of himself that he didn't need and truly evolve; and if he could than surely the other ones who were more aware of themselves could. Could it be possible, that they had succeeded in what they were trying to accomplish?

"Enough!" The room silenced as the banging of the captain commander's cane shook the ground.

"In light of this I have decided a small team of shinigami will go to Las Noches to speak with the current king there Starrk Coyote. It is my belief he is a reasonable man, Renji you fought with him in the war what do you believe?"

Renji froze, he hadn't expected that. He blinked and then spoke "he did not desire to fight me, instead he fought only at my insistence." Well, it was true and was a start, his mind raced as he tried to think of more.

"It would seem from my encounter with him that he would be open to working with the shinigami as it may make his job as king easier and also strengthen both sides for a common goal. He is an intelligent man and does not do things unnecessarily. If we go to him and he accepts us we will mutually benefit. However, if we go and he refuses us I do not believe harm will come to us." He met Yamamoto's eyes, and if he wasn't mistaken thought the man was laughing at him.

"No harm Renji? You sound very sure, you must have gotten to know him quite well during your fight ne?" A grey eyebrow rose slowly, letting Renji know that his secret was known by one more person. Turning a shade of red to match his hair he nodded.

"Very well, I want the following shinigami to prepare, you will leave in a week's time." As the names were rattled off Renji was lost in thought, one week. He would have a lot to tell Starrk that night, and he knew the brunette would be in support of it as he had handed over Wonderweiss. Renji was glad in a way that the blonde arrancar and Mayuri were getting along and also that his humanity had been restored; after all Aizen took from him to finally have it back, well, he couldn't even imagine how he must feel.

He began to walk back to his quarters only to have an arm slung around his shoulders. He glanced up and saw the smiling face of Ichigo.

"I think we did it!" His friend chattered excitedly. "We will be going to Las Noches, and then maybe we can really have peace." A soft smile danced on his friends face as he looked into Renji's eyes. "You know" he said sheepishly "I really am happy for you."

Renji smiled "thanks Ichi. I can't wait to not have to hide, more importantly for you to finally finish your business with that kitty."

"I already kicked his ass once, I can do it again!" The orange headed teen said grinning.

Renji smiled slyly "that's not the ass kicking I meant." With a yelp he leapt back, barely dodging a blow from the teen, quickly flashstepping away they raced through Seireitei; a blur of red pursued by orange.

**_HOURS LATER_**

An exhausted Renji was curled up in the king of Las Noches arms contentedly, basking in the warmth of the other man when Starrk decided to abruptly ruin the moment and discuss politics. This was, of course, Renji's fault, for Starrk had been so overjoyed to hear of the news from earlier that day that he had immediately thrown his lover down and taken the flame haired shinigami in every way.

"Grimmjow won't stand for it you know, despite the fact the rest have agreed. He feels we should be left alone and vice versa."

Renji's brow furrowed "and what do you think?"

"I think" he said absentmindedly stroking the red mane "that working with the shinigami has certain….perks" he finished huskily, causing Renji to turn red and make a slight choking sound.

"How will we do this? I don't want everyone to know we've been a secret and I am sure you don't want the other espada to know. We will be in for it if everyone finds out we are lying." Starrk nodded sagely, he knew what his mate was saying was true. Their friends and allies would most certainly withdraw support of an arrancar/shinigami union if they knew the lies they had kept from them.

"Yes, we will keep it a secret, and at the same time it can finally be out in the open. Your friend Ichigo he desires Grimmjow does he not?"

Renji nodded "he says he doesn't but I've seen it, why?"

"Grimmjow, despite all he says seems to have a certain fondness for the boy. I am wondering if maybe getting Szayel to put Grimmjow out of commission until the boy gets there would be best, maybe to be able to start anew."

"If Grimmjow finds out he will kill you."

A small smile danced on Starrks face "he's welcome to try, but I assure you he would lose."

In the end the two lovers formulated a plan. Grimmjow would be knocked out shortly before the shinigami's arrived courtesy of one pink headed mad scientist; Szayel was to alter his memory so the last thing he remembered was Ichigo lowering him to the ground. This wasn't to be cruel but to erase the still festering feelings of resentment towards the young man. The shinigami and espada would pair off with Starrk having underlying control of Las Noches still. Starrk would allow Renji to put a power limiting device on him and the other espada would also wear them until they and their shinigami counterparts trusted each other enough to take them off. And so the deal was struck and the plans were laid. The shinigami's were to head to Las Noches, but as with the best laid plans….something can and will go wrong.

_**Sequel to this story: Kitty-Bitch. featuring read and review=)**_


End file.
